


Perdidos en el tiempo

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el primer puesto [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viajar al pasado nunca fue parte de sus planes. Albus solo quería encontrar ése lugar al que pertenece, Scorpius su vocación y Rose a ese chico que no la vea solo como una Weasley más. Ahora están solos, en 1977. Una guerra en ciernes, un pasado aterrador que está a punto de explotar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 de septiembre de 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Rowling habría dado un giratiempo a cada alumno de Hogwarts. ¡Caos! Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Albus se mira un instante al espejo. Está en uno de los baños del expreso Hogwarts. Es pequeño, de paredes asfixiantes, y está algo desgastado. Los bordes del espejo están corroídos por la humedad y una pequeña raja lo atraviesa de lado a lado.

Todo el mundo dice que es como la sombra de su padre, aunque él no está tan seguro. Sí, es cierto. Tiene sus ojos y su pelo. Incluso ha heredado su nariz y la forma de su mandíbula. ¿Pero idénticos? No sabría decir…

El martilleo de la puerta del baño le saca de sus pensamientos.

—¡Venga, sal ya! ¡Llevo casi quince minutos esperando!— grita una voz femenina al otro lado.

Frunce el ceño (y piensa, le gusta pensar, que lo hace como su madre. Porque en  _algo_  se tienen que parecer) y abre la puerta de mala gana. La chica que está al otro lado, con el escudo de Slytherin en la pechera de su túnica, arruga el ceño.

—Gryffindor tenías que ser— le espeta apartándole de su camino y pasando al baño.

Se ahorra el comentario. Su padre siempre ha dicho que Slytherin no tiene nada de malo (aunque su tío Ron y su madre arruguen el ceño con desagrado ante la simple idea) y no es que Albus no le crea. Simplemente es que, cada día que pasa, lo tiene más claro. Los chicos de Slytherin no son, para nada, agradables.

Se arregla la túnica sobre los hombros y sale directo hacia el compartimento que compartía con sus amigos. Se han sentado al final del tren, en un compartimento que tiene uno de los asientos estropeados. Cuando salió para ir al baño estaban empezando una partida de naipes explosivos. Albus solo espera encontrárselos todavía jugando.

—¡Ey, Al, Al!— sobre el traqueteo del tren se alza la voz de James. Albus se para algo irritado. No es que se lleve mal con su hermano, simplemente… Bueno, quizá la palabra es que son demasiado diferentes.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, James?— pregunta volteándose.

Su hermano hace una mueca. Es pelirrojo, con un rostro que recuerda demasiado al de su tío Ron, y tiene los ojos oscuros de su madre. Es bastante más alto que él, cosa que además irrita a Albus.

—Necesito que veas una cosa— explica en tono conciliador. Aún no se ha cambiado la ropa muggle por el uniforme de Hogwarts. Lleva sus vaqueros favoritos y una camisa que nunca antes le había visto.

Albus sospecha que es para impresionar a alguna chica. En el fondo espera que pierda los carruajes y le toque ir andando hasta Hogwarts.

—¿Qué pasa?

James le agarra del brazo y tira de él. No le responde, no se molesta,  _por supuesto_. Lo lleva directamente a la otra punta del tren y lo empuja contra un compartimento.

En él está Rose, sentada al lado de Scorpius Malfoy. Tienen las cabezas muy juntas y están sonriendo. Parece que están teniendo una de esas conversaciones que es mejor no interrumpir.

—¡Mira!

—¿Qué?

James bufa.

—¿No te das cuenta?

Albus vuelve a mirar. Todo parece perfectamente normal. Ya llevan puestos sus uniformes de Ravenclaw y la placa en el pecho que les confiere el rango de Prefectos de quinto. Hay envoltorios de golosinas por todo el compartimento y un libro tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué?— repite perdiendo un poco los nervios.

—¡Qué lo hace para molestar! No podía cortarse un poco más…

Albus frunce el ceño.

—James, están…

—¿Qué demonios os pasa a vosotros dos?— Rose ha aparecido de la nada frente a ellos. Bueno, no  _literalmente_ , por supuesto. Porque no tiene la edad necesaria y no sabe hacerlo, claro.

Está furiosa. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Y da miedo. Sobre todo eso.

—¿Que qué nos pasa a nosotros? ¿Qué te pasa a  _ti_?— repone James, cruzándose de brazos, sin amedrentarse.

—¿Perdón?

—Con ése chico— sisea dando un paso hacia delante—. Vamos, reconócelo. Lo haces  _sólo_  para dejarnos en evidencia.

Rose abre mucho los ojos. Son azules, como los de su padre, y están llenos de decepción y de ira mal contenida.

—Estáis mal de la cabeza.

—¡No somos nosotros los que nos vamos besuqueando con…!— Rose ni siquiera se ha molestado en escucharle. Se ha dado la vuelta, ha entrado de nuevo en el compartimento y ha bajado el estor de la puerta—. ¿Y tú? ¿No piensas decir nada?

—Deja de dejarla  _tú_ en evidencia— gruñe Albus dándose media vuelta.

—¿Qué? ¿No entiendes por qué lo hace?— James da un par de pasos hacia delante—. Es para molestar al tío Ron, ni más ni menos.

Albus se calla que nadie se estaba besando con nadie. Que Rose lleva siendo amiga de Malfoy desde que ambos quedaron en la misma casa. Que lo único que repite James son las paranoias de su tío Ron. Se calla porque su hermano ya tiene diecisiete años y es hora de que se dé cuenta de las cosas por sí mismo.

—Lo que tú digas.

Oye a James protestar y lo ignora.

No tiene ninguna gana de volver a escuchar la misma mierda que siempre. Así que decide volver al plan original: volver rápido su compartimento y echar una partida rápida de naipes explosivos antes de que llegue el tren a Hogsmeade.

Pero, a mitad de camino, cambia de opinión. James tiene razón una cosa, aunque parezca mentira, no podía dejarlo estar.

Así que se da la vuelta, directamente hasta donde estaban su prima y Malfoy. Llama para avisar de que va a entrar y entreabre la puerta.

—¿Se puede?— pregunta, asomando la cabeza.

—¡Si nos seguís molestando nos vamos a ver obligados a quitaros puntos!— avisa Rose sin que su voz le tiemble.

Albus acepta la amenaza como un "sí" y da un paso al frente. Rose está roja de ira y tiene el pelo echado hacia atrás. Siempre hace eso cuando se pone nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Albus?— sisea intentando contener el tono.

—Hablar— murmura incómodo. Clava la mirada en su prima, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada que ver con Malfoy—. Ya sabes que James siempre está… Bueno.

—¿Qué es un niñato al que le falta un hervor? Sí, lo sé, gracias.

Albus suelta una risotada débil.

—En el fondo se preocupa, a su manera— murmura. Ni siquiera tiene claro por qué lo está defendiendo.

Rose se estira uno de sus rizos y niega la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé. Pero ya tengo suficiente con un padre, ¿sabes lo difícil que es?

Albus sonríe.

—Rose, deberías hacer caso a tu primo— Malfoy interviene, haciendo que Albus pegue un salto.  _Casi_  se había olvidado de él. Es un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo muy rubio y casi tan largo como el de su prima.

—No pienso dejar de ser tu amiga— replica Rose apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y haciendo un puchero—. Albus, tú no sabes lo que es. Cualquiera diría que en Ravenclaw serán inteligentes, pero solo son unas cotorras. Solo hablan de chicos y… no dejan de anularse a sí mismas para gustarles.

—No… no tienes que darme explicaciones— murmura incómodo.

Rose sonríe un poco y señala los asientos frente a ella.

—No sé yo, ¿eh?— murmura Albus dejándose caer en él—. Arruinará mi reputación si me ven sentado con dos prefectos.

—Eres idiota, Albus— Ríe.

—Quizá por eso no acabé en Ravenclaw— repone él sacándole la lengua.

Rose deja de reírse. De pronto está muy seria, con esa expresión que le recuerda a Albus tanto a su tía Hermione cuando está leyendo.

—Me hubiese gustado que entraras en Ravenclaw— confiesa.

—A mí también…

—Suficiente para mí— Malfoy se levanta—. Me voy a dar una vuelta, tenéis diez minutos para dejar las cursiladas sentimentaloides.

Albus espera hasta que la puerta del compartimento se cierra y entonces, solo entonces, se inclina hacia delante.

—Tu amigo es un poco pomposo, ¿no?— murmura con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es un buen chico.

Albus repite las palabras en su mente. Se fija en la sonrisa de medio lado que adornan los labios de su prima.  _Es un buen chico…_  ¿Y si James no estaba tan equivocado?

—Rose— tantea con voz seria—, ¿puedo…? ¿Tú y…?

Frunce el ceño, parece dudar la respuesta. Toma aire lentamente antes de soltar:

—Albus, Scorp sólo es mi amigo. Nada más.

—¿Y por qué no?— Rose se ruboriza. Está tan roja que parece un tomate. A Albus le recuerda más que nunca a la Rose que llevaba trencitas y que jugaba en la arena con él. La que siempre se enfadaba cuando sus castillos se desmoronaban.

—Oh, Al, no voy a hablar contigo  _de eso_ — protesta echándose el pelo hacia atrás, nerviosa.

—Antes nos lo contábamos todo…

Rose clava sus ojos en él.

—Albus,  _antes_  venías todos los días a la hora del té a casa.

Es como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Le está gritando que se han separado, que ya no son los mejores amigos del mundo, como cuando eran pequeños. Y que, por supuesto, es culpa suya.

Así que asiente, derrotado.

—Tienes razón… mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿qué estás leyendo?— Albus coge el libro que está tirado en el suelo.

Es una novela con tapas negras. La portada la constituye la imagen de una calavera humana, parece una fotografía. En un parpadeo, abre la boca y de ella sale una serpiente que le enseña los colmillos, amenazantes.

Albus tiene que controlarse para no soltar el libro.

—¿De qué va?

—Es una novela sobre la primera guerra contra Voldemort— Rose le arrebata el libro de las manos—. Es la primera parte de una saga, "Amor en tiempos de muerte".

—No tiene un título muy…

—La autora, Bones, oculta tras el amor prohibido de un mortífago y una hija de muggles una verdadera fuente bibliográfica. Tiene algunos datos escalofriantes, por ejemplo, ¿sabías que el primer gran golpe de Voldemort fue en un centro comercial muggle?

Albus cierra la boca. Rose parece tan ilusionada que prefiere no decir nada malo.

—Ahora está súper interesante— añade Rose, asegurándose de que el marcador del libro siga en su sitio—. Elise, que es la chica, acaba de descubrir que la madre de Rigel, que es el mortífago, era muggle. ¿No es escalofriante?

—Ya ves— murmura Albus algo incómodo.

—Si quieres puedo dejártelo, cuando lo termine, claro.

Se moja los labios, dubitativo. No encuentra manera de poder escabullirse sin herir los sentimientos de su prima. Nota más que nunca el traqueteo del tren y como la túnica se le pega al cuello.

—Bueno… la verdad…

El golpeteo producido por la puerta del compartimento al abrirse detiene sus balbuceos.

—Rose, no te vas a creer lo que…

Malfoy no llega a entrar. Se queda muy quieto, con uno de sus brazos extendidos, en la entrada. El rostro inmóvil (delgado, de nariz alargada y barbilla puntiaguda), la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Scorpius?

Se tambalea y Albus se echa instintivamente hacia atrás. Solo un instante después Scorpius cae como un peso muerto hacia delante. Rose deja escapar una exclamación entrecortada cuando alarga los brazos para evitar que caiga de bruces al suelo.

—¡Scorpius!

—¡Accio giratiempo!— jadea la voz un chico bajito desde el pasillo.

Albus saca rápidamente su varita y apunta al muchacho.

—No te muevas— ordena levantándose.

El chico palidece en el instante. La idea de enfrentarse al hijo del Gran (con mayúscula) Harry Potter parece que le hace retroceder. Aprieta con fuerza el objeto que acaba de invocar y mira a ambos lados.

—Joder, Mike— Otro chico, salido de la nada, cierra con un golpe seco la puerta del compartimento.

Albus apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Salta por encima de Malfoy y tira de la puerta corrediza.

Apenas puede moverla unos milímetros.

—¿Por qué le has seguido?

—¡Mi padre me matará…!

—¡Abrid, abrid ahora mismo!— protesta Albus golpeando la puerta.

—¡Trae eso! ¡Y sujeta bien la puerta!

Aprovecha y vuelve a tirar, intentando concentrar todas sus fuerzas. Los chicos al otro lado la tienen tan bien agarrada que apenas es capaz moverla.

― ¡Dejadnos salir!

― Si lo pierdo mi padre me matará― vuelve a quejarse el chico.

― Oh, cállate.

Harto, Albus rebusca entre sus bolsillos su varita, apunta a la puerta y exclama:

―¡Alohomora!

De la punta su varita en un rayo de luz azulado que, al chocar contra la puerta, no hace absolutamente nada.

Albus gruñe y vuelve a tirar de ella. Cede un poco, pero no acaba de abrirse. De fondo se oye el traqueteo del tren y un golpeteo rítmico.

―Mierda― masculla Albus echándole un vistazo a Scorpius. Rose lo ha puesto bocarriba y algo de sangre le chorrea de la nariz por el rostro, se mezcla con su cabello y ensucia su uniforme.

Rose levanta un dedo, señalando a la puerta.

―Mira.

Desde ella, de manera gradual, una extraña luz azulada se extiende por el compartimento.

―¡Protego!― exclama Albus. Pero no consigue detener el hechizo, que sigue extendiéndose gradualmente.

Hasta devorarlo por completo.

* * *

La luz desaparece.

No es un cambio brusco, que los ciega temporalmente. Ocurre poco a poco,  _gradualmente_.

Albus mira a su prima, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Ella está pálida y se aferra a la pechera de Scorpius, como si se le fuera a escapar. O como si él fuera su única sujeción.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

―¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?

Rose sonríe un poco. Es una mueca nerviosa.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora, Albus?

―Podríamos gritar. Ya sabes― añade incómodo―, quizá alguien nos ayude.

Rose suspira.

―Ayúdame a sentarlo…

Entre los dos tiran de él. Scorpius es un peso muerto y su cabeza se balancea de manera tétrica a un lado y al otro.

―Apártate― aconseja mientras reposa la cabeza de su amigo en el respaldo. A continuación, saca su varita y apunta a su nariz con determinación―. ¡Episkey! ¡Rennervate!

Scorpius pega un pequeño salto y abre los ojos de par en par. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y parece bastante confuso.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?― Scorpius se toca la cara y mira asqueado la sangre, aún fresca, que ha manchado sus dedos.

―Que se van a reír de vosotros: dos prefectos vencidos por unos chavalines― bromea Albus, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

―Qué gracioso, Potter― Scorpius sonríe con desgana―. Entonces, ¿los habéis cogido?

Rose mira a Albus y él se encoge de hombros.

―Nos han encerrado.

―Estás de broma. ¡Esos niñatos tenían un giratiempo!― se incorpora de golpe―. ¿Sabes lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser?

Albus no puede evitar soltar una risotada.

―Sí, ya, claro.

―¿No me crees?― Scorpius achica los ojos, peligrosamente.

―¿Cómo van a tener unos muchachos un giratiempo?― dice mirando a Rose, en busca de apoyo.

―Bueno, nosotros estudiamos el año pasado su funcionamiento en Aritmancia― murmura ella, en cambio―, creo que sabrá distinguirlo de un cachivache.

Scorpius sonríe de lado a lado y aparta a Albus con prepotencia.

―Vamos a ver esa puerta que no se abre.

Agarra con las dos manos el manillar y tira con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta cede sin problemas y Scorpius cae al suelo. De culo.

Rose deja escapar una suave risita y Albus no tarda en acompañarla.

―Idiotas― masculla incorporándose. La verdad es que, desde un punto de vista objetivo, Scorpius se ve apaleado y derrotado.

Pero es que ha sido tan gracioso ver como se caía.

―Oh, vamos, no te enfades― pide Rose.

No la escucha. Sale del compartimento y cierra con un golpe sordo.

Albus pasa un brazo por los hombros de su prima.

―Pedazo Episkey te has gastado, ¿no?

Rose sonríe. Intenta parecer modesta, pero no puede ocultar un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos claros.

―Me voy a ir a buscarlo, ¿vale?

Rose se detiene a la entrada. La puerta está entreabierta y entre sus manos hay un reloj de bolsillo.

―¿Tienes miedo de que maldiga a esos chavales?― bromea Albus detrás de ella.

―Scorpius tenía razón― Le ignora―: es un giratiempo.

―¿Cómo van a tener unos críos uno de esos?― replica con cierto deje de incredibilidad.

Pero ahí está. Es un reloj de arena incrustado en lo que debería ser un reloj de bolsillo. El recipiente de la arena está terriblemente dañado y vacío.

―Será de juguete― le resta importancia.

―Lo importante es que ya no se puede usar― asiente Rose guardándoselo en algún bolsillo de la túnica―. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Albus asiente y cierra la puerta con cuidado una vez ha salido del compartimento. Ahora le toca volver con sus amigos…

¿Seguirán jugando a los naipes explosivos? Espera que sí.

* * *

Sale del Expreso Hogwarts. La noche ya ha caído y el frío de septiembre es más que palpable. Además, está enfadado. Sus amigos han desaparecido del mapa. Se ha peleado con unos chicos de Slytherin por ocupar su compartimento y se ha pasado el resto de la tarde buscándolos.

Menudos idiotas, ya podrían haberle esperado.

De todas formas, y porque no le apetece soportar todo el camino hasta Hogwarts con desconocidos, decide quedarse hasta que reconozca a alguien. Aunque esa persona sea Lucy con sus amiguitas.

Y no es que Lucy le caiga mal, pero sus amigas… Son guapas, sí, pero también unas cotorras. No paran de hablar y de hablar y de hablar…

―Oye, ¡suéltame!

¿Rose?

Albus se gira rápidamente. Su prima está cara a cara a un chico de Slytherin, frente a uno de los carros. Scorpius ha sacado su varita y lo apunta.

El chico de Slytherin tiene consigo tres muchachos más.

―Ese carro es nuestro, bonita.

―¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

Su padre tiene razón: Slytherin no es el problema. El problema radica en los chicos y chicas que acaban allí, piensa con desagrado Albus.

―Si no queréis perder puntos, id a buscar otro carro― Scorpius señala su pechera con la mano que tiene libre, desafiante.

Se ríen. De esa manera tan desagradable de la que solo los de Slytherin sabe reírse.

― Se lo diremos a la profesora McGonagall― añade soltándose.

―Uooo, mira como temblamos.

―Sí, eso. Díselo a esa mestiza.

Albus, con más mala leche de lo que pretendía, empuja a uno de los chicos lejos de su prima.

―¿Qué coño os pasa?― pregunta con desagrado―. Iros a molestar a otra parte.

El chico al que ha empujado sonríe enseñando sus dientes. Es alto, mucho más que Albus, y tiene el pelo rubio muy corto.

―No sabes lo que acabas de hacer― dice con expresión sádica―. Venga, vámonos.

Rose se recoloca la túnica sobres los hombros y suspira con cansancio.

―Será mejor que subamos.


	2. En realidad, 1 de septiembre de 1977

El carruaje se detiene bruscamente frente al colegio. Albus sale el primero, seguida de Rose y de Scorpius, y mira a ambos lados. Aún tiene la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos de camino al Gran Comedor.

―Venga, muévete― le ordena Rose empujándolo hacia delante―, hace frío.

Sonríe. Le sale solo, natural. Por supuesto, Rose siempre ha sido una friolera. Algunos de sus mejores recuerdos de infancia tenían lugar frente a la chimenea de su casa, montando puzles y cosas así.

―Eres una mandona― protesta mientras sube el primer escalón de piedra de la entrada.

Rose le saca la lengua.

―¡Scorpius, defiéndeme!― le pide tirando de él.

―A mí no me metas― pide adelantándose.

Albus espera a que, por lo menos, se haya alejado un par de zancadas para mirar a Rose.

―Tu amigo… ¿odia a todo el mundo o simplemente tiene un problema conmigo?

Rose se detiene y aprieta los labios.

―No seas injusto con él, es normal que se muestre reticente. Tengo cuatro primos mayores que han decidido asumir las opiniones y preocupaciones de mi padre― se pasa una mano por el pelo y niega suavemente la cabeza―. No ha sido precisamente fácil, ¿sabes?

―Yo nunca le he hecho nada― protesta―. Soy educado.

Rose se encoge ligeramente de hombros. Es un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero todos sus rizos se mueven al compás.

―No es a mí a quién tienes que convencer― dice mientras le hace un gesto a Scorpius para que la espere.

Albus resopla y la sigue. Ni que quisiera ser amigo de Malfoy.

―Bueno, Rose― murmura alcanzándola―, supongo que mañana nos veremos en alguna clase.

―Hasta mañana, A…

Rose se detiene en la puerta del Gran Comedor, con la vista fija en el fondo de la sala. Albus la mira extrañado.

―¿Qué haces ahí parada?

―Rose, vamos.

Pero Rose no se mueve. Se queda allí quieta, muy quieta, con la boca entreabierta. Scorpius tira de su brazo y ella trastabilla. Enfoca en él su mirada.

―Estoy alucinando― farfulla mientras se incorpora―. Esto tiene que ser un sueño.

―Rose, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Levanta su dedo índice y señala. Albus se voltea, siguiendo la dirección y tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar.

―Imposible― murmura Scorpius a su lado.

Es una confirmación. Una confirmación de que no se lo está inventando. De que, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, les afecta a los tres por igual. Allí, en medio de la mesa de los profesores, está Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

―Imposible― repite Scorpius sin parpadear.

Están clavados en la entrada al Gran Comedor. Los pocos alumnos que han cogido tarde el carruaje les miran con curiosidad al pasar, pero ellos les ignoran.

No pueden estar viendo a Albus Dumbledore: ese hombre lleva muerto, por lo menos, un millón de años.

―Es imposible― concuerda Rose.

Pero parece real. Muy real. Tiene la barba larga y blanca y unas gafas de media luna, como los cuadros, y está hablando con un Filius Flitwick que aún conserva el color en el pelo. Es demasiado raro.

―Chicos, sentaros en vuestros sitios: la selección está a punto de empezar.

Los tres pegan un salto, sorprendidos. Frente a ellos está McGonagall, con su expresión seria de siempre. Pero su rostro no está plagado de arrugas y su cabello, aunque empieza a encanecer, mantiene en su mayor parte el color castaño.

Albus gime, provocando que la profesora se fije en él. Y que luego pase la vista a Rose y se detenga en su placa de prefecto. Apenas se fija en Scorpius: saca la varita y frunce el ceño.

Además, y con bastante disimulo, tira de los pomos de los portones del Gran Comedor hasta que se cierra con ellos fuera. Albus imagina que lo que quiere evitar es llamar la atención.

―Allí― señala hacia una pequeña habitación que, según Albus recuerda, está llena de cuadros y de cachivaches.

―¿Pro…? ¿Profesora?― pregunta Rose con un ápice de terror en su tono. Albus no puede culparla.

Es incapaz de leer las emociones en su rostro. Y eso le asusta más que nada. La profesor McGonagall siempre ha sido un libro abierto. Sabe cuándo está enfadada porque arruga el ceño y aprieta los labios. Y cuando está contenta siempre se le ensanchan un poco los labios, aunque ella cree que es perfectamente capaz de controlarlo.

Pero está blanca. No puede ser buena señal.

―Como no empecéis a moveros os juro que no tendré problemas en utilizar mi varita.

Ve a Rose boquear por el rabillo del ojo y a Scorpius arrugar el ceño.

―Venga, vamos― dice tirando de ella. Albus ve como dan un paso, dos, y entonces reacciona.

Los sigue hasta la habitación de los retratos y los cachivaches.

* * *

En cuanto McGonagall cierra la puerta dejándolos dentro, Albus se lanza en contra de ella e intenta abrirla.

Pero de nada sirve: está cerrada.

―Joder― murmura volteándose. Oye a su alrededor, a los cuadros, cuchichear y siente el impulso de gritarles que le dejen en paz.

Se deja resbalar hasta sentarse y suspira.

―¿Cuánto tiempo nos van a dejar aquí?― Rose está apoyada en uno de los brazos de Scorpius, quién se mantiene de pie y con expresión seria.

Parece una estatua de mármol a la que han pintado.

―No mucho― promete Albus.

Rose asiente, pero tampoco da pie a más conversación, así que simplemente se dedica a mirar algunos de los cachivaches de la habitación.

―¿Cuántas posibilidades puede haber?

Albus pega un respingo cuando Scorpius rompe el silencio. No se le nota nervioso, no tanto como lo está él. O Rose.

―¿Cuántas posibilidad hay de qué?― pregunta incómodo Albus. No tiene claro que sea buena idea seguirle la corriente.

―De que esto no sea un sueño. De que de verdad esté pasando. De que nos hayan encerrado aquí porque nos consideren una amenaza.

―¿Amenaza?― repite Rose separándose de él.

―No nos van a hacer nada.

―¿Y, entonces, por qué estamos aquí? ¿Encerrados?

Albus aparta la mirada, incómodo. No quiere seguir con esa conversación. No quiere que Rose se ponga, aún, más nerviosa. Y no quiere ponerse tampoco él.

―Una― murmura Scorpius al cabo de un rato―. Había una entre millones. Y nos ha tocado a nosotros.

Albus parpadea. Nota como un sentimiento de molestia va subiendo por su pecho. ¿Una entre cuántas? No era cosa del destino ni de las probabilidades.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado tenía un único culpable: Scorpius Malfoy.

―¡Cállate!― grita apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y haciendo el amago de levantarse―. ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? Porque a ti se te ocurrió ir detrás de unos chavales. ¡A ti! Así que cállate y aguanta.

Scorpius aprieta los labios.

―Potter, no se te ocurra volv…

―¡Oh, vosotros dos! ¿Podéis callaros?― Rose da un par de pasos hacia delante, como poniéndose en medio de los dos―. Esto no está pasando porque es imposible. Estoy segura. Solo… solo es un sueño, ¿vale?

El silencio se instaura entre los dos. Albus no quiere ser el primero en ceder, pero Scorpius parece tan impasible que acaba encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tienes razón, Rose― murmura volviendo a recostarse sobre la puerta. Pero no aparta la mirada de Scorpius.

Ha tenido una revelación y no piensa ignorarla.

* * *

Cuando Albus ya está seguro de que el sueño de Rose (porque ha decidido que es suyo) no podía ser más aburrido (ni más hambriento), la puerta que da al Gran Comedor se abre.

Albus se levanta de un salto. Siente el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y está nervioso. De pronto, solo puede recordar las palabras de Scorpius. ¿Qué si les consideran peligrosos?

McGonagall espera a que el profesor Albus Dumbledore entre en la sala y, entonces, cierra la puerta tras de ella.

―Ya veo lo que me decías, Minerva― murmura Dumbledore pasando la mirada sobre ellos. A Albus ya no se le antoja un anciano amable, como el de los retratos.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer?― Minerva se inclina ligeramente hacia Dumbledore, de manera confidencial.

Albus se tiene que morder la lengua para no saltar. No soporta que estén hablando sobre ellos como si no estuvieran allí.

―¿Cómo que qué van a hacer?

Y lo consigue. Es Rose la que ha hablado. Ha dado un par de pasos hacia delante y tiene el rostro tintado de pánico.

―Sin duda se han colado en el colegio― asiente Dumbledore dando un par de pasos hacia delante. Lleva una túnica añil y la punta de la barba decorada con una cinta―. Deberíamos encerrarles en un aula vacía para luego interrogarlos.

―¿Per…?― comienza a decir Scorpius, pero la voz de Rose le silencia.

―No pueden encerrarnos. Nuestros padres son importantes, ¡se quejarán! ¡Les echarán de su puesto de trabajo! ¡Su… su padre es el  _Elegido_!― Rose lo señala con el dedo con vehemencia― ¡Mi madre…!

Rose le mira. Tiene los ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules, abiertos de par en par y su respiración es irregular. Albus ha aprovechado su discurso para dar un par de zancadas y colocarse junto a ella.

―Tranquila― musita. Ella se aferra a su mano y asiente.

Albus nunca ha visto tan claro que su prima estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

―Miren, en realidad nosotros no nos hemos colado en ningún sitio― Scorpius aprovecha para intervenir. Al otro lado de la sala, Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall los miran con curiosidad―. Nosotros… venimos del futuro.

Albus abre y cierra la boca tontamente. ¿Por qué ha tenido que decirlo así? Es ilógico. Completamente ilógico.

La profesora McGonagall bufa al otro lado de la sala.

―¿Del futuro, decís?― Dumbledore da un par de pasos hacia ellos con expresión curiosa.

―¡Albus! Están diciendo disparates para que los…

―Aunque no lo crea, nosotros estamos tan confusos como ustedes― insiste Scorpius. Albus no puede evitar sorprenderse de que hable tan bien―. Tenemos algo que quizá les convenza más… Rose, por favor, ¿me prestas tu novela?

Rose se suelta y saca de su bolso la novela de tapas negras. La mira un instante (y la serpiente se desliza tétricamente sobre la tapa) antes de ofrecerla al aire.

―Miren― Scorpius se la arrebata y abre la primera página del libro.

Dumbledore acepta el libro y lo mira con curiosidad.

―Minerva, pone que ha sido impreso en enero del año 2022― comenta divertido.

―No es como si fuera algo difícil de falsear― protesta la profesora McGonagall sin hacer el menor interés en comprobarlo―. Son espías. Solo están intentando engañarnos.

―Probablemente― asiente Dumbledore casi divertido―, pero lo del libro es un detalle. "Amor en tiempos de muerte. Primera parte"…

―No somos espías― protesta suavemente Rose. Albus no está seguro de que alguien más aparte de él la haya escuchado.

―Entiendo que sea difícil de entender, pero no les estamos mintiendo― insiste Scorpius―. Quizá podríamos contarles algo sobre el futuro que les convenza. Algún detalle de…  _algo_.

Y de pronto, Albus se da cuenta de que Scorpius no está sereno como una estatua de mármol. Está asustado, tanto como ellos, y un poco desesperado.

Dumbledore debe de verlo también, porque asiente levemente.

―Hagamos una cosa. Minerva, acompáñalos a mi despacho. Mandaré un elfo doméstico con algo de comida y, mientras tanto, comprobaré sus baúles.

Scorpius dibuja en sus labios una media sonrisa llena de alivio.

* * *

―Les creemos.

Albus traga saliva y jamás se ha sentido tan aliviado. Ve como Rose suspira y se hunde en su asiento y a Scorpius taparse la cara con las manos.

―¿En serio?

―Por supuesto. No tienen ningún tipo de equipaje y sus caras parecen lo más inocentes― se encoge de hombros mientras atraviesa su despacho y se sienta en su silla. Sobre la mesa descansas tres platos a medio terminar―. Lo que me ha convencido, sin lugar a dudas, es que llevaseis la placa de prefectos. No creo que ningún espía fuera tan tonto como para llevarla.

Albus oye una risita a su espalda, proveniente de uno de los cuadros, pero no se molesta en girar la cabeza. Por un momento ha pasado miedo, miedo de verdad.

Y ahora parece que pronto habrá una solución.

―La pregunta ahora es… ¿qué vamos a hacer con vosotros?

―Mandarnos de vuelta a nuestro tiempo― resuelve con soltura Scorpius―. Aquí no pintamos nada.

―Ese es nuestro plan a largo plazo― Dumbledore sonríe―, pero tenemos que pensar en corto plazo. ¿Por qué no empezáis presentándoos?

Es amable. Mucho más amable que al principio, pero eso no implica que vayan a confiar más en él. Albus aparta la mirada, deseando que no lo escoja a él. No sabría qué decir.

―¿Por qué no empiezas tú?― Rose parpadea y mira a los dos lados, un poco abochornada.

―¿Yo?― Dumbledore asiente brevemente y ella toma aire―. Bueno, me llamo Rose. Rose Weasley. Y… voy, vamos, a sexto. Y… ¿tengo que decir algo más?

―No, Rose, eso es suficiente. Tú.

Scorpius se incorpora un poco en la silla y le mira desafiante, como retándole a decir algo.

―Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy, señor.

―Encantado, Scorpius.

Es su turno, el de Albus. No hay manera de evitarlo. Siempre ha sentido admiración por el Albus original, un mago poderoso y valiente. Alguien a que su padre apreciaba.

Pero la idea de que pueda sentirse decepcionado o enfadado le empieza a poner nervioso. ¿Y si hace preguntas?

―Yo soy Albus― suelta de golpe, sin esperar a que le pregunte―. Potter.

Dumbledore no hace ninguna muestra de reconocimiento. Simplemente asiente y le saluda, exactamente como al resto. Albus se da cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall le mira con curiosidad, desde su posición de espectadora, pero no dice nada.

Se aclara la garganta nervioso y se revuelve en su asiento.

―Sin duda sois personas singulares. Supongo que entenderéis que importancia de que nadie sepa nada sobre su futuro, ¿cierto? De no llamar la atención…

Albus arruga el ceño.

―¿Qué quiere decir?― Scorpius se remueve en su asiento, incómodo.

―En primer lugar, y siempre que a Minerva no le importe, os incorporareis a la casa Gryffindor.

―Pero, señor…

―El motivo es completamente racional: ella está al tanto de su situación y podrá ayudarlos― la interrumpe Dumbledore―. Además, cuantas menos personas lo sepan mejor. En segundo lugar, necesito que me deis esas placas de prefectos.

Rose deja caer con un suspiro su placa sobre la mesa. Albus sabe, por boca de Hugo, que le encanta ese pequeño trozo de metal.

―Estaban tan orgullosos de mí― murmura casi para si―. Mis padres― añade mirando a Dumbledore fijamente―, dieron una fiesta y todo.

―A mí me regalaron una escoba nueva― aporta Scorpius dejando la suya la lado de la de Rose―. ¿Ahora vamos a hablar de nuestros nombres?

Dumbledore sonríe.

―Un muchacho inteligente, señor Malfoy. Por supuesto, si intentan llamar la atención lo menos posible no creo que sea un problema que los mantengan.

Scorpius asiente.

―Minerva, ¿te importaría llevarlos hasta su dormitorio? Mandaré a un elfo para que haga los cambios correspondientes.

―Vamos― la profesora McGonagall abre la puerta del despacho.

* * *

―Mañana tendréis que decidir a qué clases queréis asistir― les indica la profesora McGonagall.

Acaban de atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda ( _Ignorancia sabia_ ) y la sala común está desierta. Parece que han estado más tiempo del que se creían en el despacho del director.

―Como no tenemos los resultados de vuestros TIMOS, asumiremos lo mejor. Intenten pensar qué asignaturas quieren cursar este año. Si alguien les pregunta, han estudiado en casa y, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, vuestros padres han decidido que estaríais más seguros en Hogwarts. ¿Tenéis alguna duda?

Albus duda. En realidad sí, tiene como un millón de preguntas. Entre ellas cuánto tardarán en devolverles a su tiempo. Pero decide callarse.

―¿En qué año estamos?

―1 de septiembre de 1977. Hoy es jueves, señorita Weasley.

1 de septiembre de 1977, se repite Albus.


	3. Conociendo a Lily Evans

Albus se siente confuso. No es que él sepa demasiado acerca de viajes en el tiempo, pero sin duda ir hasta 1977 le parece una pasada. ¡Son más de cuarenta años!

Tiene ganas de volver a casa para poder contárselo a todo el mundo. Seguro que James se queda alucinando.

Al otro lado del cuarto, oye como Scorpius descorre la cortina y bufa. Cuando Albus gira la cabeza lo ve sosteniendo un pijama azul, de lino, con cara de asco. Casi le hace gracia.

Scorpius es pijo hasta cuando duerme.

Él también tiene un pijama igual. Parece bastante fino y es feo, pero se consuela pensando que en la Torre Gryffindor nunca hace demasiado frío. Así que se encoge de hombros y empieza a cambiarse.

Detrás de él oye como Scorpius cierra las cortinas, sin despedirse.

―Buenas noches a ti también, Scorpius ―murmura con ironía deslizándose entre las sábanas.

Intenta dormir. Pone la mente en blanco y busca una posición cómoda, tapándose hasta las orejas. No para de pensar en su padre y en su madre. Seguro que a estas alturas ya sabrán que han desaparecido. Y estarán preocupadísimos.

Se gira y se abraza a la almohada. Lily es una chica fuerte, seguro que puede aguantarlo. James se pondrá de los nervios. Seguro.

Vuelve a girarse y queda boca arriba. Y de verdad que no quiere meter en líos a la profesor McGonagall. La de su tiempo le cae bien, es simpática y siempre tiene galletas en su despacho.

La de este les mira con desconfianza mal disimulada y la boca torcida.

―¿Albus? ¿Estás despierto?

Frunce el ceño y se incorpora. Rose está enfrente de él, con la varita extendida que alumbra a su alrededor. Lleva, también, un pijama de lino rosado que le queda un poco largo. Tanto que se ha visto obligada a arremangarse.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―murmura.

―No puedo dormir. ¿Puedo…? ―Señala la cama de forma vaga.

―¿Quieres…? ¿En serio? ―Rose se encoge un poco de hombros, como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo.

Cuando eran pequeños y se quedaban a dormir juntos, Rose siempre se burlaba de Albus por querer dormir con alguien porque echaba de menos su cama.

Tiene, en la palma de su mano, su venganza. Pero, simplemente, se echa a un lado y abre las mantas con parsimonia, haciéndose el remolón.

―Entra antes de que me arrepienta. Y como ronques te tiro de la cama ―advierte en tono serio.

―Vale.

* * *

Cuando Albus despierta lo primero de lo que es consciente es del pelo de Rose, rizada y pelirrojo, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Nota una de sus manos apoyada sobre su pecho y su respiración contra su oreja.

Sonríe.

―Rose, Rose. ―La agita un poco. Los ojos de Rose son azules, como los del tío Ron, piensa cuando abre los ojos. Arruga un poco la nariz, llena de pecas, y se aparta de Albus.

―¿Ya es de día? ―pregunta estirándose sin ningún decoro.

Albus se quita las sábanas de encima.

―Me voy a vestir, ahora vuelvo.

Rose hunde su rostro en la almohada y no responde. Albus se pregunta si su prima siempre ha sido tan remolona para despertarse.

Descalzo, con la ropa colgando de uno de sus brazos, entra el baño. Sin fijarse mucho, se pone la camisa y los pantalones del uniforme. Cuando se va a poner la chaqueta se detiene. Hay un jersey y una chaqueta de vestir.

No es su uniforme.

Casi se le había olvidado: tampoco es su tiempo.

Termina de ponerse la corbata de cualquier forma y vuelve a despertar a Rose. Esta vez le arranca de encima las mantas.

―Arriba ―ordena, dispuesto a atacarla con cosquillas.

―Déjame cinco minutitos más ―suplica.

Albus coge su varita de la mesilla de noche y la guarda en su bolsillo trasero.

―Te aseguro que no tendré piedad, Rose ―murmura apoyando una pierna en la cama.

Rose abre un ojo y le mira de refilón antes de gruñir.

―Vale, vale, ya me levanto. Dame un par de minutos en el baño.

―Te espero abajo, ¿vale?

La verdad es que está nervioso. No tiene muy claro qué se va a encontrar. ¿El colegio será igual que siempre? Las escaleras parecen las mismas, se dice bajándolas.

Alguien le empuja. Albus trastabilla y se agarra a la barandilla para evitar caerse.

―¡Mira por dónde vas! ―dice alegremente el chico. Es guapo, con el pelo negro y largo y parece muy energético―. ¡Venga, James, date prisa!

Albus siente la ilusión de estar en casa durante un instante. El instante que tarda en girar la cabeza y ver a  _James_.

Por supuesto, igual que ha pasado con su uniforme, no es su James. Tiene la nariz más fina y alargada, la piel libre de pecas y unas gafas de montura cuadrada. James, su James, tiene una vista de águila.

Traga saliva y ahoga su nombre antes de que salga de su garganta. Baja la mirada, dispuesto a esperar a que pasen antes de volver a entrar en su cuarto corriendo para contárselo a Rose.

―Al, ¿te has fijado en el baño? Es como del siglo pasado…

Pero Rose se adelanta. Sale de la habitación de los chicos de sexto con una sonrisa en los labios, el pijama que le queda grande le cuelga de forma graciosa y está descalza.

Oye como el amigo de James silba y suelta una risotada.

―Ey, James, algunos sí que saben cómo disfrutar el primer día, ¿eh?

Rose enrojece. James, detrás de Albus, suelta una risa fácil.

―James, te juro… ―Rose cierra inmediatamente la boca. Su ceño se frunce y mira a James con curiosidad―. Madre mía.

James arque sus cejas.

―¡Por mí no te preocupes! ―responde divertido―. Solo asegúrate que no se entere Evans. Y, si se entera, yo no te he visto. Vamos, Canuto.

Los dos chicos bajan las escaleras entre risas. Albus mira a Rose. No tiene muy claro lo que siente. Está confundido, muy confundido.

―¿Ese…? ¿Ese…? ¿Ese era tu abuelo? ―Rose abre mucho la boca para decirlo, aún con su ceño fruncido.

―Venga, vete a vestir antes de que te vea alguien más ―murmura Albus sin confirmar o desmentir nada. Se siente demasiado confuso, incómodo.

―¿Y ese era Sirius Black? ¿El Sirius por el que llamaron a James? Nuestro James, claro… ―Rose sigue hablando mientras bajan las escaleras, haciendo de un trabalenguas sus propios pensamientos. Suspira y niega con la cabeza, intentando redirigirlos―. Es guapísimo, ¿no te parece?

Albus ríe y niega con la cabeza.

* * *

Rose tarda casi media hora en bajar y, cuando lo hace, viene acompañada de una chica de su curso. Es bonita, con el cabello negruzco y expresión amable.

―Chicos ―presenta Rose, que viste una especia de peto como uniforme. Está rara con el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero no mucho más que Scorpius―, os presento a Mary MacDonald. Ellos son Albus y Scorpius.

―Hola― les saluda con una sonrisita tímida―. No sabía que hubiera tantos chicos estudiando fuera del colegio. Esas cosas siempre pasan en las películas americanas.

Le resulta simpática. Aunque, piensa rápidamente, hacer amistades en el pasado no le parece buena idea… podría ser problemático.

―¿Qué tan difícil es ponerse un uniforme, Rose?― se queja Scorpius―. Ni que tuvieras mucho donde elegir.

Rose sonríe y pasa de largo.

―A Albus le encanta el cine, Mary ―dice mientras salen de la Sala Común―. Sobretodo el clásico.

―¿En serio? No he conocido a muchos magos que le guste. Lily y yo siempre quedamos en vacaciones para ver películas, si te quieres apuntar…

Albus la mira. ¿Cuántas Lilys habría en Hogwarts? Nunca ha sabido demasiado de sus abuelos. Su padre tampoco los había conocido y, aunque siempre hablaba de lo valientes que fueron, jamás les contó nada sobre sus años en el colegio.

―Estaría bien ―responde sin pensárselo mucho.

Mary sonríe y señala un pasaje.

―Os voy a enseñar cómo llegar antes al Gran Comedor. Seguidme.

Albus ve como Scorpius intercambia una mirada rápida con Rose. Se imagina lo que están pensando: llevamos seis años en este castillo, nos lo conocemos.

A pesar de todo, la siguen. No tienen nada mejor que hacer y no quieren llamar la atención.

―Veréis, el castillo es muy antiguo y, desde su construcción, ha sufrido diferentes reformas. Un buen ejemplo sería la que se hizo para que llegara agua corriente al castillo. ―Mary baja de un salto unos peldaños y sonríe―. Tened cuidado con esos peldaños.

Albus lo salta detrás de ella pensando que nunca, jamás de los jamases, ha caído en ella. El primer día, Johan cayó como un imbécil y la burla a que fue sometido quedó como advertencia.

Písalo y afronta las consecuencias.

―¿Y vosotros…? ¿Habéis estudiado juntos, con el mismo tutor o algo así?

―Ummm ―murmura Albus sin detenerse.

―Evidentemente ―contesta con seguridad Scorpius.

Mary le mira con desconfianza, sin detenerse, y no dice nada más. Albus no la culpa, Scorpius no genera, precisamente, confianza. Sonreír un poco le vendría bien.

―Os voy a presentar a Lily ―murmura señalando el Gran Comedor―. Os va a caer genial.

Albus la ve nada más entrar. Es guapa, guapísima, con una larga cabellera rojiza. Tiene un rostro precioso y unos ojos enormes, tan verdes como los suyos.

―¡Lily! ―Mary agita la mano mientras se acercan a ella. Está sentada junto a un par de chicas y parecen enfrascadas en una discusión amistosa.

Albus nota como Rose ha colocado una mano en su hombro. Parece tan impaciente como él. Albus casi puede oírla preguntar si esa es Lily  _Lily_. La Lily por la que se llama Lily, su Lily, claro.

―Hola ―Al sonreír, Lily enseña parte de su dentadura. Sus dientes son pequeños y blanquecinos, colocados en un orden escrupuloso.

Albus se pregunta si todo lo que la rodea es tan absolutamente perfecto.

―Lily, déjame presentarte a Albus, Scorpius y Rose. Son los chicos nuevos.

―Oh, encantada. La profesora McGonagall me ha hablado de vosotros. ¿Queréis sentaros?

Lily se apretuja a una de las chicas con las que ha estado hablando dejando un hueco que Mary ocupa inmediatamente. Albus rodea la mesa para sentarse frente a ella.

No quiere perder detalle.

―No sabía que Hogwarts aceptara alumnos tan mayores ―comentó Lily removiendo el tazón de leche que tenía enfrente―. ¿De dónde sois?

 _Del futuro_ , piensa Albus sin parpadear. Intenta memorizar sus gestos, sus expresiones. De las pocas cosas que sabía de sus abuelos es que Lily podía haberse salvado. Pero que, aun así, había preferido morir que entregar a su padre.

Lily es un tesoro que quiere compartir cuando regrese a su tiempo.

―Del condado de Wiltshire ―responde Scorpius con seguridad. Rose, a su lado, asiente.

―¿En serio? El año pasado fui con mis padres, tienen unos pueblecitos mágicos impresionantes. ―intervino la chica que estaba al lado de Albus―. Soy Emmeline Vance, por cierto.

Albus la mira de reojo. No es una chica guapa, tiene unos pómulos y una nariz muy marcados, pero sonreía. Parecía simpática.

―¿Fuiste a ver el molino de los hermanos Peverell? ―preguntó Scorpius, asomándose para mirarla―. Cuando era pequeño mi padre siempre me llevaba a verlo.

Emmeline asiente y picotea algo de beicon de su plato.

―Es alucinante. Y tan tétrico…

―¿Qué es el molino de los hermanos Peverell? ―pregunta Lily con curiosidad.

―Según cuenta la leyenda, ese molino lleva ahí desde tiempos inmemorables ―explica Emmeline apartándose el pelo del rostro―. Y que, entre sus múltiplos propietarios, se encuentran los hermanos Peverell.

―No solo eso ―la corta sin vergüenza Scorpius―. Se dice que fue allí donde Cadmus Peverell atrajo al espíritu de su novia muerta. Y que fue allí donde se suicidó. Dicen que, si prestas verdadera atención, se les puede oír.

Rose ríe.

―Claro. Es como la Casa de los Gritos. Todo el mundo habla de ella pero, a la hora de la verdad, no sale ni un solo ruido de ella. Sitios encantados de Gran Bretaña… ¿qué?

Lily tiene el ceño fruncido. Parece realmente incrédula.

―Eso no es verdad. Hay noches en las que de verdad se puede oír. Algunas veces el sonido llega hasta aquí.

Rose parpadea, sirviéndose un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza.

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

―No. Vamos, no sé quién te ha dicho eso pero la Casa de los Gritos es real. Está encantada… o algo.

―Es cierto ―asintió Mary―. Todos lo hemos oído.

La Casa de los Gritos es una especie de prueba entre los chicos de Gryffindor. A Albus le llevaron su hermano y sus primos. Le empujaron hacia delante. "A ver hasta dónde llegas" le dijo con voz burlona.

Albus recuerda que, a mitad del recorrido y con el corazón prácticamente saliéndole por la boca, James y sus amigos se pusieron a gritar.

La Casa de los Gritos era un fraude. Por lo menos en sus tiempos.

―Entonces ―cambia de tema Emmeline―, ¿sois hijos de magos?

―Emmeline, no puedes preguntar eso así como así a la gente. ―Lily la mira con severidad―. En los tiempos que corren no es una pregunta muy… adecuada, ¿no?

―Oh, perdón. Supongo que… Perdón.

Sus mejillas están coloreadas de un rojo intenso y baja un poco la cabeza.

―No, está bien. ―Rose sonríe, de manera conciliadora―. Nuestros padres son magos.

―¿Y a qué se dedican?

― Emmeline está nerviosa porque no sabe qué hacer cuando salga del colegio. Nos ha preguntado hasta a nosotras, y nuestros padres son muggles ―les explica Lily.

―La opción de trabajar con mi padre está ahí― añade Emmeline moviendo las manos―. Él se dedica a traer objetos mágicos de todo el mundo a Reino Unido, pero… es que es tan aburrido. Y no tengo las cosas nada claras. Y mis notas…

Emmeline oculta su rostro con su pelo (largo, negro) y deja escapar un suspiro sonoro.

―Lily quiere romper maldiciones para los gnomos ―dice Mary, como para darle un suspiro―. Tiene tan buenas notas que seguro que lo consigue.

―Quiero ver mundo ―asiente ella―. ¿Vosotros habéis pensado en algo?

Albus la mira, con los ojos muy abiertos. Siente lástima por ella, por esa chica que quería ver mundo y que, probablemente, jamás salió de Inglaterra.

Que murió apenas unos años después de aquel día.

―Nuestro tío trabajaba de eso, en Egipto ―dice Rose, eludiendo la pregunta―. Hace muchos años, antes de…  _casarse_. Ahora tiene un trabajo de oficina.

―¿Vuestro tío?

―Albus y yo somos primos.

―Pues no os parecéis en nada ―opina Lily con una sonrisa amable―. Y… vuestro tío, ¿no echa de menos las aventuras? ¿Las tumbas, las momias, los acertijos?

―Bueno, a v…

Scorpius carraspea.

―¿Y nos recomendáis alguna clase? ―Decide cambiar de tema.

―Bueno, ya sabéis, en realidad lo suyo es coger las más…

―¡Evans, no monopolices a los nuevos! ―La jovial voz de James Potter interrumpe a Lily, que lo mira un molesta, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados―. Soy James Potter, Premio Anual y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

James se sienta entre Albus, que es empujado contra Emmeline, y Rose, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y coge un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Rose abre la boca para quejarse, pero la acaba cerrando.

Como si el ser James Potter le diera algún poder especial.

―Vale, el punto es este. El equipo de Quidditch necesita jugadores. Todos los buenos se graduaron el año pasado y no me fío de los niños de segundo, así que si se os da bien volar… haced las pruebas.

―Potter, no es la ambición de todo el mundo es jugar al Quidditch.

James sonríe, inclinándose hacia delante.

―Tú también puedes hacer las audiciones si quieres, Evans. No hace falta que te pongas celosa.

Albus pasa la vista de uno a otro. Lily tiene una expresión de desagrado pintada en el rostro. James parece encantado, con una sonrisa amplia y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

―No seas infantil.

―Lo que sea. ¿Vendréis?

James mira a Albus directamente. No puede negarse. Las palabras se le atragantan en los labios. Él no juega al Quidditch. El Quidditch es lo de James, su James, y Albus nunca ha querido entrar en ese juego.

No quiere ser el hermano de Potter toda la vida.

―Yo… no sé. ―Rose parece tener el mismo problema que él―. Nosotros solemos jugar con nuestros primos, pero… no sé, tampoco es como seamos gran cosa.

James se gira hacia ella:

―Probarlo no te matará, ¿a qué no? Las he convocado para el sábado que viene… ¿tú que dices, rubito?

Scorpius gruñe algo que Albus no llega a oír.

―No, gracias ―añade en voz un poco más alta.

―Bueno, si estáis interesados ya sabéis. He dejado un pergamino en la Sala Común para que os apuntéis, ¿vale?

Apura el zumo de calabaza y vuelve a dejar la copa en su sitio. Le da un par de palmaditas a Albus en la espalda, que hacen que se quede muy quieto y con los ojos desorbitados.

―Nos vemos por ahí.

―Adiós.

Emmeline empuja a Albus, para recuperar algo de espacio personal.

―Aun no entiendo que le hayan hecho Premio Anual ―se queja―, si es un liante.

Eso sí lo sabe. Su padre había comentado alguna vez, como de pasada, que su padre y sus amigos eran unos bromistas durante sus años de colegio.

―Tampoco es tan malo ―comenta Mary inclinándose hacia delante―. La verdad es que es bastante simpático.

―Engreído ―aporta Emmeline levantando un poco la cabeza―. Y tú eres demasiado inocente. ¿A qué vosotros también os lo ha parecido?

Rose se ruboriza.

―Bueno, no sé. Ha sido simpático.

Albus lo busca. Está un puñado de asientos más allá, con tres chicos más. Uno de ellos es Sirius. Parecen estar pasándoselo en grande.

―Es simpático ―afirma. Scorpius, al otro lado de Rose, hace un ruidito raro.

―Venga ya. Lily.

―A mí me parece que ha madurado, por lo menos se está portando como Premio Anual ―responde con simplicidad, sin apartar la mirada del plato―. Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, tiene el beneficio de la duda.

―Es decir, que le das una semana.

Albus mira sin entender a Rose.

¿No se suponía que sus abuelos acababan juntos?


	4. Un paso adelante

Albus, Rose y Scorpius vieron como pasaban alumnos y más alumnos. Oían a McGonagall discutir sobre las elecciones que habían hecho y sobre sus notas.

—Qué rollo —se queja Albus tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Rose le da un codazo.

—Tiene razón —reconoce Scorpius. Está sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y parece realmente incómodo. Demasiado recto, como si estuviera pasando alguna clase de prueba.

—Bueno, es lo que hay. ¿Ya habéis pensado qué asignaturas vais a coger?

Rose tiene entre las manos un pergamino y una pluma. Hay un montón de asignaturas tachadas y otras subrayadas.

—Yo casi. Bueno, ya lo sabía de antes. —Albus coge un pastelito olvidado en la mesa y le da un bocado. No es que tenga hambre; tiene aburrimiento—. Tampoco es que haya tanto entre lo que escoger.

—¿Sabes ya qué quieres hacer cuando terminemos?

—No. Algo saldrá. —Albus evita mirarla. Está incómodo con el tema del trabajo. Su tío Percy lo cogió durante las vacaciones de trabajo y le dedicó un sermón sobre el futuro. _Su_ futuro. Está seguro de que algo tuvo que ver su madre con todo el asunto—. ¿Y tú?

—No sé —murmura Rose comprobando las asignaturas que ha anotado—. Me gusta el tema de las leyes, como mi madre, ya sabes. Hacer algo útil.

Albus asiente.

—¿Y tú, Scorpius? —pregunta Rose volteándose hacia su amigo—. ¿Ya sabes las asignaturas? ¿O a qué te quieres dedicar?

Scorpius, que tenía la mirada perdida, parece sorprenderse por la pregunta. Pasa la mirada por el Gran Comedor y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, hay opciones. Muchas, en realidad. Y, claro, me he planteado algunas— responde sin cambiar de postura.

—Va a ser raro.

Albus parpadea sin comprender.

—¿El qué?

—Todo. Esperaba tener esta conversación con Flitwick. Merlín, voy a echar de menos al profesor Flitwick.

Scorpius suelta una risa floja.

—Yo voy a echar de menos sus bizcochos bailarines.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que Elisa se puso triste y Flitwick los encantó durante una semana entera para que la siguieran?

Albus frunce el ceño. No, él no lo recuerda. Ni siquiera tiene claro la cara que debería tener la tal Elisa, ¿iría a su curso?

—Yo voy a echar de menos a Neville —dice, intentando aportar algo a la conversación—. Siempre nos contaba historias de la guerra. De cuando tuvieron que ocultarse para que los mortífagos no les mataran.

Rose sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Por suerte esto no durará mucho.

Parece tan segura que Albus lo único que hace es asentir.

—No sé si durará mucho o poco, pero tenemos que ver a qué asignaturas vais a asistir. —La directora _profesora_ McGonagall se había acercado a ellos mientras hablaban—. ¿Ya lo tenéis pensado?

—Yo sí, profesora. —Rose se echa hacia delante, levantando con gracia su pergamino—. A ver: Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Herbología —toma aire—, Encantamientos y, evidentemente, Transformaciones.

—¿Todas esas? —pregunta incrédulo Albus, mirándola de reojo—. Se supone que en sexto tenemos menos asignaturas.

La profesora McGonagall mira a Rose un instante después de asentir.

—Está bien, solo advertirles que no pienso tener ningún tipo de piedad con vosotros. Si no llegas al mínimo que exijo en mis clases, no tendré problema con pedirte que te marches.

Rose asiente, aunque Albus se percata de que le tiembla ligeramente el labio.

—Este es su horario, señorita Weasley. ¿Y tú?

Albus parpadea, un poco incómodo. ¿No se suponían privadas estas reuniones?

—Astronomía, Herbología, Pociones, Encantamientos y —mira nervioso a su prima y baja un poco la voz— _Adivinación_.

Rose gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia Albus, con sorpresa.

—¿Alb…?

—Perfecto, tome señor Potter.

—Yo las quiero todas —dice Scorpius sin esperar a una introducción—. Excepto adivinación, claro.

McGonagall frunce el cejo, pero no dice nada. Simplemente apunta con su varita a un trozo de pergamino y se lo tiende.

—No lleguen tarde a sus clases —recomienda antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

Casi parece que les está diciendo "os estaré vigilando".

—¿No has cogido Defensa? —pregunta con sorpresa Rose, agarrándole de un brazo—. Merlín, Albus, si se te da genial.

Se encoge de hombros, incómodo.

—En realidad, tampoco es para tanto. Y no saqué buena nota en mis TIMOS.

—¿Y qué? Aquí puedes ser quién quieras, Albus. Podrías haberle dicho Defensa y lo habría apuntado igual.

Suspira, sin mirarla. No quiere decir que, en realidad, Defensa nunca ha sido algo suyo. Que se le dé bien no quiere decir, ni siquiera, que le guste.

—Además, casi no has cogido asignaturas. ¿Solo en una vas a usar la varita?

—No necesito volver a tener esta conversación, Rose —dice levantándose—. Ya tengo una madre, gracias.

Albus mira su horario, intentando abstraerse. Es un tanto difuso, con horas dispersas a lo largo de todo el día.

—No tengo clase hasta las doce. Pociones, hora doble.

—Nosotros deberíamos irnos ya… ¿nos vemos dentro de un rato?

Albus asiente. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer solo durante tanto tiempo?

—Oye, Al, ¿estamos bien?

Rose se ha acercado un poco y parece un poco avergonzada por haberle regañado.

—Anda, lárgate que vas a llegar tarde —dice sin malicia. Desde la salida del Gran Comedor, Scorpius se despide con la mano.

Rose bufa y niega la cabeza, siguiendo a Scorpius.

—Incorregible —la oye murmurar Albus a lo lejos.

* * *

Albus baja corriendo las escaleras, deteniéndose frente al aula de pociones. La puerta parece mucho más grande de lo que realmente es y nota su corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Es tarde, muy tarde. Se le ha ido el santo al cielo paseando por el castillo. Respira hondo, intentando pensar una excusa razonable, y la abre.

El característico olor acre del laboratorio de pociones se extiende por todo el pasillo. Dentro, hay un ambiente tranquilo.

—¿Sí? —pregunta un hombre. A pesar de ser bajito, es apreciablemente grueso y tiene un bigote graciso.

—Em…—nota todos los ojos de la clase en él. Se aclara la garganta y busca con la mirada a Rose y a Scorpius.

Son casi inconfundibles.

—¿Y bien?

No parece desagradable, simplemente impaciente.

—Perdón por retrasarme, señor. Soy Albus Potter, y… em, tengo esta clase.

Le mira. De arriba abajo, como intentando desentrañar un misterio. Albus intenta mantenerse firme, valiente.

—Por supuesto —dice al fin, señalándole los pupitres—. Tome asiento y no moleste. Ya hemos empezado a trabajar.

Y, sin más, señala la pizarra con las instrucciones.

Albus camina, intentando sentarse cerca de su prima y Scorpius. Se para justo en un sitio libre delante de ellos. Unos ojos grises le miran y Albus aprieta los labios.

Por supuesto, su suerte es legendaria.

Un Slytherin.

Se deja caer en su asiento y el chico de su lado aparta la mirada, volviendo a su trabajo. Albus mira a ambos lados, un poco indeciso.

—Ey, Al. —Rose tira de su capucha para llamarle la atención—. El profesor Slughorn nos ha dicho que cojamos lo que necesitemos de allí.

Asiente, echa un último vistazo a la pizarra, intentando memorizar todos los ingredientes, y vuelve a levantarse. El Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Nota de nuevo a su compañero de pupitre, como vigilándolo.

Un libro de pociones, amarillento y demasiado gastado, un caldero con un culo que amenazaba con romperse por el uso y todos los ingredientes que pudo añadir después, está de nuevo en su sitio.

Abre el libro y busca las indicaciones. Justo, justo falta la mitad de la página de las instrucciones para la poción. Es cierto que el profesor Slughorn se molestó en poner los ingredientes en la pizarra, pero sus explicaciones resultan escasas.

Suspira irritado.

Coge las raíces de valeriana y las amontona, intentando que queden en una posición más o menos recta y… se da cuenta de que no ha cogido ningún cuchillo. Gruñe.

Frente a sus ojos aparece uno. El chico de su lado no lo mira, simplemente lo mantiene ahí, alto. Ofreciéndoselo. Albus lo coge, con cuidado.

—Gracias —murmura, pero el chico ya está trabajando de nuevo en su poción.

Echa un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia Rose y Scorpius. Mira a los de delante con curiosidad y a los de un lado. Hay algo raro. Todo el mundo está trabajando de una forma frenética.

Albus nunca ha visto algo igual.

Se encoge de hombros, decidiendo que sea lo que sea no entra dentro de sus preocupaciones, y las corta con cuidado. Intentando hacerlas iguales.

A su lado, el otro chico, recorre el libro con ansiedad, ayudándose con el dedo. Albus le deja a un lado el cuchillo, intentando adivinar los pasos de la poción entre unas instrucciones y las otras.

—Así que Malfoy, ¿eh? —Albus gira la cabeza. Frente a la mesa de su prima se ha parado el profesor—. Tuve en mi pequeño club a Lucius Malfoy. Y Abraxas es un buen amigo mío.

Scorpius palidece. Se olvida momentáneamente de su poción. Hay un par de alumnos atendiendo a lo que dice el profesor, pero no parece que haya el revuelo que habría en su época.

—Oh —farfulla un poco incómodo.

—Por supuesto, no sé si los verás muy a menudo, pero me gustaría que les enviaras mis saludos.

—Yo…

—Veo que su poción está tomando el color adecuado. Siga así. Usted también, señorita.

Albus nota como el profesor Slughorn se detiene tras de él. Como se inclina y, apenas un instante después, se aleja sin decir nada. Mira su poción, de un extraño color añil que no acaba de oscurecer.

—Muy bien, Regulus —murmura pasando a la siguiente mesa.

—Gracias, profesor.

Albus aprieta los labios. Qué día.

* * *

Slughorn le entrega con gesto ceremonioso un frasco de líquido ambarino al chico que tiene en frente. Es rubio, de cabello pajizo. Albus tiene la sensación de haberse perdido algo.

—No me lo creo —musita Rose mirando su poción—. Pensé que sería lo suficientemente buena.

Tenía un color grisáceo, que clareaba en algunas zonas.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que era una competición —se queja echándose hacia atrás—. ¿Qué ha ganado?

—Suerte líquida —le cuchichea Rose.

—Oh —farfulla Albus.

A su lado, el chico de Slytherin les mira con curiosidad. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero que no acaba de decidirse a hablar.

—¿De verdad te apellidas Malfoy? —dice al fin, girándose hacia ellos.

Scorpius, que hasta aquel momento se había contentando con recoger los ingredientes que les había sobrado, levanta la cabeza. Está un poco pálido, como si no acabara de atreverse.

—¿Sí? —responde con voz débil.

Pone una cara un poco rara. Como si le acabara de decir que la tierra era plana.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza?

Scorpius se ruboriza y abre la boca, como para decir algo. Vuelve a cerrarla.

—¿Y tú de qué vas? —Rose coloca sus brazos en jarra y levanta un poco la barbilla. Desafiante.

—Rose, déjalo…

El chico sonríe y niega la cabeza, volviéndose para recoger sus cosas.

—Oye…

—Rose, en serio. Déjalo.

Albus no interviene. No sabe de qué están hablando y tampoco se quiere meter en medio de algo mucho más grande. Así que guarda el libro destrozado en su mochila y espera a que Rose y Scorpius terminen de recoger.

No se mueven hasta que el chico de Slytherin ha salido del aula.

—Rose, no te metas —pide con cierto deje de rabia.

—¿De qué iba eso? —pregunta Albus.

Scorpius le mira. Tiene los ojos grises y el pelo rubio y largo. Podría haber parecido una chica de no ser por los rasgos afilados y los pómulos marcados.

—No es asunto vuestro —dice arrugando el ceño y torciendo la boca. Es la primera vez que Albus le ve poner esa expresión, como si se acabase de comer un limón.

Mira a Rose, que simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué vas a hacer durante la hora libre después de comer?

Albus se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—Scorpius y yo pensábamos ir a la biblioteca…

—¿Tan pronto?

—A investigar, genio —gruñe Scorpius.

Rose levanta las cejas y le sonríe un poco. Viajes en el tiempo, claro.

—La profesora McGonagall dijo que ellos se encargarían.

Salen del aula. Rose se coloca entre Albus y Scorpius, como si fuera un muro de contingencia.

—La Felix Felicis nos hubiese venido bien —murmura mientras se adentran en el Gran Comedor—. Seguro que hubiésemos averiguado todo lo que necesitábamos en un santiamén.

Albus bufa. Ya es suficientemente malo estar en ese tiempo para que, encima, tenga que gastarlo en la biblioteca. Tiene plena confianza en que los profesores les solucionen la papeleta.

—Ahí está Lily —señala Albus. Detrás de su abuela, medio erguida y haciéndoles señas está Mary. La chica que han conocido esa misma mañana.

Albus camina con seguridad hacia ella y se sienta a su lado. Rose y Scorpius caminan detrás de él, con paso más lento.

—¿Qué tal vuestro primer día en Hogwarts? —les pregunta Lily mirándolos con simpatía.

—Venimos de clase de Slughorn —explica Albus sirviéndose algo de comida—. Ha regalado un frasco de… ¿de qué?

—De Felix Felicis —completa Rose mirando fijamente a Lily.

—Siempre hace eso —asiente Lily divertida—. Le encanta la competitividad. El año pasado la gané yo.

—Lily es su alumna favorita.

—¿Qué hiciste con él?

Lily se ruboriza ligeramente y niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Aún lo he utilizado —explica—. Tengo la impresión de que usarlo a la ligera sería desperdiciar una gran oportunidad.

Albus sonríe. Es asombroso que Lily Evans parezca siempre tan lista y tan maravillosa.

—¡Ey! —exclama girando la cabeza hacia Rose. Ella levanta ligeramente las cejas, como señalándola.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lily sonríe, un poco confusa. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, que Albus habría deseado haber heredado. No es justo.

—Nada, nada.

Albus baja la cabeza hacia su comida y la picotea. Estar en el pasado no está tan mal.

* * *

Rose está sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas apretadas contra su pecho y su rostro sobre sus rodillas. Lleva ya puesto su pijama y Albus sospecha que planea volver a quedarse a dormir en su cuarto.

—¿Qué piensas?

Rose incorpora un poco la cabeza. Tiene el pelo recogido en un par de trencitas y sonríe un poco.

—Creo que le gustas a Mary.

Albus arruga un poco la nariz, incómodo.

—¿Qué? ¿No te hace ilusión?

—¿Por qué debería? —Albus está tumbado, bocarriba y con los pies colgando de un lado de la cama.

—Bueno, es guapa. Creo que deberías pedirle salir.

Albus suelta una carcajada.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad? —murmura incorporándose, incrédulo. No puede creer que Rose esté intentando tener una conversación de chicas con él. Suena raro, como si hubiese acudido a

—¿Por qué? Bueno, vamos a estar aquí durante un tiempo. ¿Por qué no divertirnos un rato?

—Es raro —vuelve a tumbarse, colocando sus brazos debajo de la cabeza—. Es como… En nuestro tiempo tiene la edad suficiente para ser mi abuela. Merlín, es como si me liara con la abuela Molly.

Rose se lleva una mano a la boca, ahogando una risita.

—Eso es asqueroso —ríe.

—Vosotros dos sois los dos tíos más ruidosos del castillo.

Malfoy abre los doseles de su cama y da un par de pasos hacia la cama. Rose se echa a un lado, dejándole espacio. Se quedaron un par de segundos allí, callados. Albus no tiene claro que sea una situación cómoda.

—¿Entonces te vas a liar con tu abuela, Potter?


	5. La caída más tonta

Albus cruza sus brazos sobre la barandilla y apoya su barbilla en ellos. No es una cuestión de malinterpretarlo: a él le encanta el Quidditch. Puede que no jugarlo, pero verlo siempre es divertido.

Excepto cuando estás viendo a una panda de inútiles intentando llamar la atención sobre el capitán de Gryffindor. Y cuando, para más inri, la mitad de los aspirantes son niñitas que sonríen y susurran lanzándole largas miradas a Sirius.

Encima, está solo. No es que considere a Scorpius como una grata compañía, pero… pero, desde luego, es mejor que no tener a nadie al lado. Odia estar solo.

Scorpius había desaparecido a primera hora, murmurando algo sobre ir a investigar a la biblioteca –algo sobre que si fueran los tres avanzarían más deprisa. A Albus no le gustaba encerrarse a estudiar. Y, con la excusa de que Rose había decidido presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch se había escaqueado. Apoyo moral, había dicho.

Evidentemente.

Es imposible confundir a Rose con la multitud. Es alta, más que la mayoría de las chicas, tiene el cabello pelirrojo y rizado recogido en una cola de caballo y el uniforme del colegio. Nadie más lo lleva.

James Potter está en el medio de un corro improvisado. Lleva una quaffle entre las manos y explica en voz lo suficientemente baja algunas cosas. Le toca a Rose.

Rose va a volar bien. Siempre vuela bien.

Debe de ser algo de familia. De los Potter, de los Weasley. Algo que se trasmite de generación en generación. Está seguro que el primer recuerdo que tiene de sus primos es montados sobre una escoba.

Se eleva en el aire con una simple patada en el suelo y se encara sin esfuerzo a Sirius Black. Está haciendo las veces de guardián. Ve como su prima balancea la escoba –un modelo tan anticuado que, Albus está seguro, haría sentirse modernas a las que tienen en la Madriguera-, probándola.

—¿Preparado? —La oye gritar.

Sirius asiente y pega aún más su cuerpo a la escoba. Como si estuviera a punto de dar un acelerón.

En los siguientes segundos no pasa nada. Parece que Rose está planteándose cómo encarar la situación. No conoce a Sirius, nunca lo ha visto jugar. Quiere estar en el equipo y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

Está nerviosa. Albus puede verlo desde allí abajo.

Gira un poco la cabeza, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda.

Parpadea.

—¡Joder! —grita la voz de Sirius, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

Se lo ha perdido.

Sirius se ha desplazado hacia la portería de la izquierda, pero aun así tiene medio cuerpo inclinado hacia la del centro, como sorprendido. Rose, que se debía haber lanzado en picado para recuperar la pelota, vuelve a estar frente a él.

—¡Normalmente no tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo! ¡Échate un poco hacia atrás y vuelve a intentarlo! —le dice James mientras Sirius recupera su posición—. A la de tres: tres, dos, uno…

Apenas ha terminado de hablar, Rose se pega a su escoba prestada y la hace acelerar. Lleva la pelota bajo el brazo derecho. Acelera, cada vez está más y más cerca. Albus se incorpora un poco.

Como no se detenga se va a estrellar.

Sirius no se mueve. Parece concentrado, como si detener esa pelota fuera una cuestión de orgullo. Cada vez está más cerca. Rose se inclina a la derecha.

Sirius no se mueve del poste del centro. No parece querer dejarse engañar esta vez. Se queda allí con los músculos tensos, hasta que Rose está demasiado cerca. Hasta que levanta la pelota por encima de su cabeza.

Sirius alarga la mano. Rose ya ha lanzado la pelota.

Consigue tocarla. La roza ligeramente, por un lateral, dándole un nuevo impulso.

La pelota se cuela por el aro con facilidad.

—Muy bien, Weasley. Una más.

Rose se echa hacia atrás el pelo antes de bajar hacia la pelota. Parece tener mucha más confianza en sí misma ahora. Incluso se permite jugar con la pelota –pasándola de un lado a otro- mientras James inicia la cuenta atrás.

Rose está lo suficientemente lejos como para coger carrerilla.

Albus lee sus intenciones antes de que ponga el primer pie sobre la escoba. Antes de que empiece a levantarse de su escoba, en un delicado equilibrio.

—¡Rose! —grita, aunque no tiene claro que le haya escuchado. Ahí está su prima, haciendo el loco. Demasiado envalentonada para saber que puede acabar realmente mal.

Que está a más de diez metros sobre el suelo.

Y luego decía que su lugar estaba en Ravenclaw. Por supuesto.

Tiene las piernas separadas, ligeramente flexionadas, y la espalda recta. Sirius tiene los ojos muy abiertos y Albus sabe, a la perfección, que su interés ha dejado de residir en evitar que meta la pelota.

Que a su prima le falta un tornillo.

Flexiona aún más las piernas. Albus contiene el aliento mientras que su prima toma impulso para pegar un salto y lanzar la quaffle por encima de la cabeza de Sirius.

La escoba pierde su altura nada más los pies de Rose se separan de ella.

Cae.

Y ella también.

No hace ningún ruidito. Agita sus brazos y sus piernas como si estuviera intentando agarrarse a algo. Sirius se lanza hacia delante, intentando cogerla.

Reacciona tarde. Va unos metros por detrás.

Cada vez está más y más cerca del suelo.

No cree que pueda verlo.

Aparta la mirada. Una exclamación mal contenida impregna el ambiente y Albus no quiere mirar.

Estúpida. Estúpida Rose.

* * *

Entreabre los ojos cuando oye un aplauso ascendente.

Se asoma por la barandilla para ver mejor. Rose, entre los alumnos que se presentaban a las pruebas, sentada en el suelo. _Moviéndose_. Se está levantando. Sirius está todavía volando a un par de palmos del suelo.

Y uno de los amigos de su padre está apuntando a Rose con su varita. Parece un poco sorprendido por cómo ha acabado todo.

Sin esperar un segundo, corre hacia ellos. Baja los escalones de las gradas de tres en tres, notando como el corazón le bombea con demasiada fuerza contra el pecho. Corre, esquivando a algunos de sus compañeros. Y empuja, cuando hace falta, para llegar al centro.

Para llegar a Rose.

—… gracias —está diciendo, de pie, al amigo de James. Es un muchacho alto, más que la mayoría, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos de este mismo color. Está delgaducho y tiene _ese_ aspecto. _Ese_ aspecto de héroe romántico, pálido, con ojeras.

Como si una gran carga reposara sobre sus hombros.

—¡Rose! —chilla rompiendo el espacio que hay entre los dos—. ¿Pero en qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás loca?

Rose se ruboriza y aparta la mirada.

Albus ya la había visto hacer algo así. Claro, todos lo habían hecho alguna vez: jugando contra sus primos, con unos postes que apenas están a dos metros sobre el suelo. En los que caerse no significa matarse.

Como mucho romperse una pierna.

—Me emocioné, Al— explica haciendo una mueca.

—Y por suerte para ella Lunático tiene unos buenos reflejos —añade James pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico.

Albus le mira un momento antes de ofrecerle la mano.

—No sé cómo se lo hubiera explicado a mi tía. Muchas gracias —murmura sonriendo.

Lunático duda un instante antes de aceptar su gesto. Albus se fija un poco más en él. En los rasguños que tiene alrededor del cuello, en la placa de prefecto de su pecho y en el libro que lleva. Viste con ropa vieja, muy usada, y absolutamente muggle.

—Bueno, si está todo arreglado continuaremos con las pruebas… Rose, puedes irte ya si quieres.

Rose jadea. Abre la boca, completamente indignada y dispuesta a protestar. Pero James le ha dado la espalda y sigue hablando al grupo. Como si nada.

—No hay de qué —dice alejándose del grupo junto a otro chaval bastante más bajito—. James me ha dicho que sois los nuevos. Yo soy Remus.

Albus se detiene. Remus. Remus. ¿De qué le suena ese nombre?

¿Algún amigo de su padre? ¿Alguien que murió en la guerra? Desde luego, sea quien sea, es la primera vez que Albus le ve.

—Y yo soy Peter —añade el otro. Es rubio, de ojos azulados y llorosos. Lleva puesta una túnica de mago de color marrón y una mochila sobre el hombro.

Ese nombre no le suena. De nada.

—Yo soy Albus —se presenta alcanzándolo de dos zancadas—. Y esta alcornoque es mi prima Rose. Normalmente es mucho más inteligente de lo que… En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—¡Ay!, no me agobies —protesta apartándolo de un empujón—. No ha sido culpa mía: la escoba esa que es más vieja que Matusalén.

Albus la mira de lado. Tiene el pelo alborotado y una expresión de enfado, quizá de susto, pintada en su rostro. Su prima no es tonta, aunque haya actuado como una inconsciente. Seguro que se da cuenta de lo grave que podría haber sido todo.

—¿Estás bien, Rose? —le pregunta preocupado de pronto. Quizá se haya hecho daño, a pesar de todo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

—Estoy bien, de verdad —promete sonriendo—. Remus me ha salvado la vida estupendamente. Sin secuelas ni nada.

Remus, que camina delante de ellos, gira ligeramente la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa amistosa.

—Cuando quieras.

—Merlín, espero que no.

* * *

—Ey, chica mestiza, me han dicho que ayer te caíste de la escoba.

Rose arquea una ceja, deteniéndose al paso. Albus frunce el ceño: frente a ellos está el chico alto y rubio del otro día. El imbécil de los carromatos y sus compinches.

—Qué te den.

Scorpius se coloca entre ellos casi instintivamente, sacando su varita. Albus le mira un poco sorprendido. James –su James, no el James de aquel tiempo- siempre se había metido con él. Algo así como que estaba asegurando el honor de su prima o dejando las cosas claras. Pero él nunca había sacado su varita.

Normalmente solo bajaba la cabeza y se marchaba. O soltaba alguna lindeza y se marchaba.

—Seguro que a tu mamá sangre sucia le daba miedo que volaras demasiado alto. Por eso nunca has aprendido y eres tan inútil.

Albus sabe que ha dicho algo malo. Lo sabe por la expresión victoriosa de sus rostros, por cómo levantan las barbilla. Por cómo sonríen. Por el peso, la forma, que tiene de decirlo.

Pero no lo entiende.

—¿Qué has dicho que tiene mi madre en la sangre? —pregunta Rose con una expresión similar a la suya.

—No le hagas caso, Rose. Venga, vamos. —Scorpius la agarra del antebrazo y tira de ella, para sacarla de allí.

No guarda la varita. Tiene el rostro crispado.

—¡Eh, eh! No tan deprisa. —El chico agarra a Scorpius, obligándole a detenerse—. También tengo mierda para ti, _Malfoy_.

Prácticamente escupe su nombre. Albus saca de su bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme su propia varita, aunque no le apunte con ella. No todavía.

Es solo por si acaso.

—Sorpréndeme —susurra sin parpadear.

El chico rubio sonríe y se inclina hacia Scorpius, sin llegar a soltarlo, intentando asustarle con su corpulencia.

—Estoy seguro de que tu padre se moriría de vergüenza si lo supiera. ¡Un Malfoy! ¡Juntándose con la hija de una sangre sucia!

—Oye, no sé qué tienes con mi madre pero te recomiendo que pares.

—¡Rose, quédate atrás!

—Pero mira que eres estúpida, niñita. Tu madre es el tumor del mundo má…

—¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

El chico se queda completamente rígido, todavía inclinado y agarrando a Scorpius. Albus baja su varita y se aclara la garganta.

—¿Pero qué haces, renacuajo? —le espeta uno de los de la panda del rubio. Albus sonríe, elevando un poco su varita.

—Habéis empezado vosotros —se disculpa sin sentirlo lo más mínimo.

—Pero si nos ha salido valiente y todo —dice otro de ellos.

—Tenemos a la hija de la sangre sucia, al traidor, ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que te hace patético y despreciable?

Aprieta los dientes. Nota la mano de Rose en su espalda, como diciéndole que lo deje estar. No puede, no quiere. Empieza a molestarle. No entiende qué derecho tienen para ponerse en medio y joder al personal –aunque, de cierta manera, tiene la sensación de que todos los de Slytherin tienen siempre un motivo para ponerse en medio y molestar.

—Que te den. —Calca las palabras de su prima.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclama una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Albus siente que todo se congela a su alrededor. Es la voz de la profesora McGonagall. Ve a los de Slytherin sonreír con sorna. Quiere lanzarse en su contra y sacarles los ojos. Hacerles ver que son unos desgraciados y que deberían cerrar el pico.

Dos veces, si hiciera falta.

—¡Baje ahora mismo la varita! ¿No sabe que está prohibido batirse en duelo por los pasillos? —La mujer se abre paso a través de ellos y se coloca en medio, con el ceño fruncido y las manos extendidas.

Sus ojos caen en el chico rubio. Albus suspira.

—No es lo que parece —dice rápidamente.

En vano.

* * *

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Si son los nuevos!

Acaban de entrar en la Sala Común después de tener una –muy- larga reunión con McGonagall, en la que se incluyó una reprimenda, una pérdida de puntos y un castigo para la semana siguiente. Nada más poner un pie allí, Sirius Black se había levantado y se había acercado con los brazos en alto.

—Nos han dicho que ya os habéis metido en líos —continua pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Albus—. ¡La primera semana! ¡Vosotros sois de los nuestros!

Albus parpadea sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Podría apartarlo y murmurar que, en realidad, no es culpa suya. O podría aceptar la gloria con orgullo.

Llamar su atención. Y la de su abuelo.

—Entre eso y que Rose casi se suicida, creo que estáis viviendo al máximo la experiencia de Hogwarts —comenta James poniéndose del lado de Scorpius e imitando el gesto de Sirius.

—Están intentando recuperar los cinco años de educación que han perdido, Cornamenta.

—Ya, ya veo…

Se ríen. Albus sonríe, intentando disfrutar del gesto. Es agradable estar en un sitio diferente, con gente que no sabe nada de ti excepto lo que tú quieres que sepan.

—En realidad empezaron ellos —explica Rose, situada entre los dos—. Unos chicos de Slytherin, unos imbéciles. Empezaron a meterse con mi madre… Llamándola… _sangre sucia_.

Rose baja la voz, como si fuera un niño pequeño que sabe que está diciendo una palabrota pero que no acaba de entender qué es lo que significa.

Sirius se detiene de golpe, soltando a Albus.

—¿Qué llamó a tu madre qué? ¿Y no se lo habéis contado a McGonagall?

Rose parpadea y se ruboriza un poco. Se han detenido, girándose hacia él. Parece realmente ofendido.

—Yo… la verdad, no sé lo que significa.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Es posible que no lo sepas?

Rose se ruboriza.

—Pues no, no lo sé. ¿Qué significa? —les espeta con un poico de mal genio. No le gusta que le digan que _no sabe_ algo.

Sobre todo cuando parece algo que todo el mundo sabe menos ella.

—Es un insulto —explica James en voz baja—. Lo utilizan algunos sangres pura para distinguirse de los nacidos de muggles. Es como…

—Es de muy mal gusto —añade Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Creo que deberíais decírselo a McGonagall. O vengaros.

* * *

—Sangre sucia —repite Rose, poniendo las manos debajo de su cabeza—. Qué desagradable.

Albus la mira. Está al otro lado de la cama, como _siempre_ , con su pijama de enfermería rosado. Lleva el pelo suelto, esparcido por toda la cama, y la mirada al techo.

—No sabía lo que significaba —continua—. Yo no… no lo había escuchado nunca.

Gira la cabeza hacia Albus, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Tiene los mismos ojos que el tío Ron y la cara llena de pecas.

—Yo sí.

Los dos pegaron un respingo y levantaron las cabezas para mirar a Scorpius. Tiene el pelo suelto, que le cae ordenadamente sobre los hombros. Y el pijama. El jodido pijama.

Rose recoge en el momento las piernas, haciéndole un hueco en la cama.

—Mi padre me lo explicó hace algún tiempo. Mi abuelo lo utiliza mucho —explica sentándose—. Es… siempre fue… una _mala_ palabra. De muy mal gusto.

Se queda con la mirada fija en un rincón de la habitación, como analizando qué puede decir. Cómo continuar.

—Lo que no entiendo —dice Albus—, ¿cómo sabían que los padres de tía Hermione eran muggles?

—Yo se lo dije. Se estaban metiendo con una chica por eso y les dije pregunté si tenían algún problema. Que mi madre era nacida de muggles y una bruja muy importante en el Ministerio. Yo no… No tendría que habérselo dicho. No sabía que… Bueno, no lo sabía en ese momento.

—Esta época apesta, ¿verdad? —comenta Scorpius.

—No sé, a parte del racismo tiene algunas cosas buenas, ¿no? —Rose sube sus piernas sobre el regazo de Scorpius—. Podríamos tomárnoslo como una experiencia enriquecedora, ¿no?

—Algo que nunca más viviremos —asiente Albus.

Scorpius juguetea un poco con los pies de Rose. Le pellizca los dedos y tira de sus calcetines. Rose protesta y le da una patada, pero no se aparta.

—He estado investigando en la biblioteca. Hay un caso más… _exagerado_ que el nuestro. Una señora que viajó cuatrocientos años al pasado…

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La rescataron, pero no le fue bien. Ella… _envejeció_ , ¿vale? Como si hubiese vivido esos años.

Rose hace un ruidito escéptico.

—¿Estás insinuando que si nos llevan de vuelta al… al futuro? Es decir, a nuestro presente… que nosotros…

—Tendremos sesenta años. Sesenta y uno, para ser precisos.

—Joder —susurra Albus incrédulo.

—Eso sin contar con que tendrían que saber dónde estamos.

Albus se muerde el labio. No pretende mandarle a la mierda solo por ser el portador de malas noticias. No es su culpa.

No del todo.

—De cualquier forma —continua al cabo de un instante—, no hay una teoría unificada sobre el tiempo. Deberíamos… deberíamos tener cuidado si no queremos cambiar el futuro, ¿vale?

—Pero… solo nuestra presencia aquí _lo cambia_.

Albus nota como la mano de Rose se apoya sobre la suya.

—No importa. Nosotros… nosotros tres somos un caso especial. Todo saldrá bien… lo superemos. Volveremos a nuestro tiempo con nuestros dieciséis años y… y…

Rose no termina la frase.

No hace falta.


	6. La Casa de los Gritos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el fic: está terminando. Tengo hasta finales de este mes para tenerlo publicado por completo, así que intentaré ceñirme a los plazos para que entre "a concurso". Sé que no estoy teniendo tiempos muy buenos (exámenes, compromisos y demás), pero lo voy a intentar.
> 
> Y, si no lo consigo, no os preocupéis: la terminaré :)
> 
> De cualquier forma, no os preocupéis: la historia está yendo exactamente hacia donde yo quería. Así que... ¡os dejo con un nuevo capítulo!

Es la primera salida a Hogsmeade (en realidad, la segunda. Pero la primera se la habían perdido castigados con McGonagall) y el tiempo está sorprendentemente bien para haber entrado en octubre. A pesar de que no está despejado, hace suficiente calor como para aventurarse a salir fuera del castillo sin la capa. O, por lo menos, sin ella sobre los hombros.

Albus esperaba con ganas aquella salida. Es cierto que no tiene demasiado dinero, algo menos de un galeón, lo que llevaba en los bolsillos el día en el que todo había cambiado, pero aun así sabe que va a ser un buen día.

Hogsmeade es… Es casi normal. Tendrá las mismas casitas bajas, las mismas calles empedradas y la misma Tres Escobas. Seguro.

Así que, aquella mañana se despertó temprano, tiró a Rose de la cama y le abrió el dosel de Scorpius de par en par. Para asegurarse de que se levantaban.

Por supuesto, protestaron. Rose más que Scorpius. Pero mereció la pena hacerlo cuando Hogsmeade aparece frente a ellos. Apenas a unos metros de ellos.

—Albus, el pueblo no se va a mover de ahí. No hace falta correr.

Se voltea hacia ellos. Caminan a medio metro de ellos, con expresión cansada. A lo lejos, bajando por la colina, se ven pequeños grupos. Son los primeros en llegar.

—¡No seáis aburridos! Venga. —Vuelve hacia atrás y agarra a su prima por el brazo. Lleva el uniforme puesto y la capa enganchada en su bolso.

—¿Qué prisa hay? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer durante todo el día? —pregunta Scorpius siguiéndoles—. No sé vosotros, pero yo no tengo demasiado dinero.

—Deberíamos estar en la biblioteca —asiente Rose dejándose llevar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que no te van a coger en el equipo de Quidditch te parece que lo suyo sería estar investigando?

Albus reprime una risilla. Principalmente porque no tiene claro si que Scorpius le parezca divertido es una buena o mala señal. Quizá una premonición de lo que les espera en la vida.

Ellos tres. Y el pasado.

Es, simplemente, deprimente.

—No seas injusto.

—Aún no han escogido a los nuevos miembros del equipo, ¿no? —interviene Albus, intentando animarla—. Venga, vamos a comprarnos unos caramelos.

Siguen caminando, a buen ritmo, adentrándose en el pueblo y atravesando sus calles adoquinadas. Honeydukes está allí, como siempre. Con sus colores chillones, sus letras grandes y sus vitrinas llenas de caramelos.

—Yo creo que paso de caramelos —dice Rose deteniéndose frente a la tienda y sonriendo—. Voy a hacer una cosa... nos vemos luego.

Scorpius se gira hacia ella, como dispuesto a seguirla. Ella sonríe.

—Quédate con Albus, en serio. Solo será un rato, ¿nos encontramos en la calle del Unicornio en veinte minutos?

—Pero...

—Necesito un rato para mí. En serio.

Scorpius arruga el ceño. Albus sabe que la idea no debe de haberle gustado nada.

Bueno, tampoco es como si a él le hiciera mucha gracia. No tienen nada en común. No tienen nada de lo que hablar. Él es tan... retraído. Tan... empollón.

—Claro.

* * *

—Quedan diez minutos para que vuelva Rose —murmura Scorpius mirando la hora. Tiene un reloj caro, bonito, y de apariencia pesada. Albus suspira.

Está mortalmente aburrido.

Scorpius solo abre la boca para protestar. Para hablar de las clases. Para hablar del tiempo. Para hacer que Albus quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra una pared hasta perder el sentido.

Albus no quiere volver a hablar sobre el tiempo. Odia al tiempo. Está harto. Apenas llevan un mes allí y... y...

—Podemos ir a dar una vuelta, por si la vemos —propuso dispuesto a compartir la carga con Rose. A fin de cuentas, es su amigo y no el de él.

Y, sinceramente, también es el culpable de que todo esté patas arriba.

No le extraña que Scorpius asienta, con seguridad. Como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Seguro que él también se está muriendo de ganas de librarse de él.

Caminan, codo con codo, calle arriba. Hogsmeade es tan pequeño que puede atravesarse de lado a lado en quince minutos. La mitad, si se hacen corriendo.

—Estoy pensando en que podríamos hacer turnos para investigarlo. No parece que el director esté haciendo muchos avances... o por lo menos, no nos lo han dicho —comienza a hablar Scorpius en cuanto dieron unos pasos adelante—. He hecho una prelectura selectiva de algunos de los libros que podrían servirnos.

¿Prelectura?

—¿Prelectura?

En seguida se lamenta de haberlo preguntado. Scorpius le lanza una mirada de medio lado. Seguro que se está preguntando si es estúpido o algo así.

—Sí, lectura diagonal. Ya sabes. —Scorpius hace un gesto vago con las manos—. Necesitamos salir de aquí. Cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos... Cuanto más...

Albus no quiere escucharlo. Realmente no quiere.

—Albus. —Scorpius le agarra por el brazo y le obliga a voltearse para que el mirare. Sus ojos son grises, pequeños y rápidos. Traga saliva—. Cuánto más tiempo nos quedemos en este tiempo, más cosas podríamos cambiar. No podemos ni llegar a calcular las consecuencias de lo que estamos haciendo...

—No soy estúpido.

—Entonces no te comportes como si no tuviera importancia. ¡Podríamos llegar a desaparecer! ¿Querrías...?

Lo que Albus quiere es empujarlo. Mandarlo a la mierda. Ya tiene demasiada mierda encima como para que le siga echando más. Pero no lo hace. Principalmente porque, desde dónde está. podía ver una pequeña plazuela.

Una plazuela con su fuente, sus árboles y sus bancos. Y encima de uno de esos bancos su Rose. Está inclinada sobre algo que sostiene entre sus manos. Y sus hombros se mueven como en pequeños espasmos.

—¿Está llorando?

Scorpius parpadea, un poco desorientado.

—¿Perdón?

—Hemos encontrado a Rose, está allí.

Se quedan quietos un instante, como si no acabaran de saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—No lo sé. Voy... —Albus da un par de pasos hacia delante. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Scorpius le hubiera soltado—. Voy a...

—Vamos —le corrige andando junto a él.

Le molesta. En el fondo... Es un intruso. Rose es su prima, no la de él.

(Oh, bueno, vete tú a saber. La mayoría de los magos están emparentados entre sí).

—Rose —la llama cuando apenas está a un par de metros de ella. Se pone muy rígida y el movimiento de sus hombros se detiene. Levanta lentamente la cabeza, como si temiera lo qué se iba a encontrar allí.

—Ey —saluda. Tiene los ojos rojos, y unas líneas húmedas le recorrían las mejillas. Lo que tiene entre sus manos es un teléfono móvil. De pantalla gigantesca y sin teclas.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —le pregunta sin parpadear. No sabía que Rose llevara uno de esos.

—Es el que me dieron mis abuelos —explica moviéndolo entre sus dedos—. Para que les llamara de vez en cuando. No sé que...

Agita el móvil en el aire con expresión abatida. Albus nunca ha tenido uno de esos, pero aun así lo coge, como si supiera utilizarlo. Tiene una foto como fondo de pantalla; una de Rose con Hugo, algo vieja. Hugo todavía lleva el pelo largo, rizado, que le cae sobre los ojos de manera desordenada.

—No tiene cobertura —explicaencogiéndose de hombros—. Yo... Es ridículo.

Baja la cabeza. Tiene los hombros caídos, Albus nunca la ha visto tan triste. Ni siquiera cuando James y Fred se las ingeniaron para robar y devorar su tarta de cumpleaños.

No tiene ni idea de lo que significa, pero sabe que quiere que se sienta mejor. Que elimine esa expresión abatida.

—Rose —murmura Scorpius sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella se recuesta sobre él y esconde el rostro en su cuello.

Albus se queda mirándolos. Sintiéndose muy grande, muy torpe, sin nada que hacer. Con unos brazos demasiado largos. El móvil le pesa entre las manos.

—Rose, todo va a estar bien —promete intentando servir de algo.

Scorpius le mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Está evaluándolo. Gritándole que se callara. Solo con su mirada.

—¿Y si vamos a la Casa de los Gritos? —propone sin pensárselo demasiado, agachándose frente a ella y sonriendo—. Dicen que la de este tiempo realmente está encantada.

Rose levanta los ojos y los clava en él por primera vez.

—Además, ahora que sois de Gryffindor tendréis que pasar la prueba de fuego, ¿o no? —añade ofreciéndole su teléfono de vuelta.

—¿Para qué?

—Es una prueba de valor —explica con una sonrisa en los labios—. Lo mide. Si consigues tocar la casa sin echar a correr...

No es una prueba real, claro. Solo una broma que hacían los alumnos mayores a los más pequeños. Pero a Albus siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia. Quizá la única pega sea que no habrá nadie esperando detrás de los árboles para pegar a los más valientes el susto de su vida.

Pero eso tampoco es el fin del mundo, ¿no?

—¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo?

Rose mira a Scorpius, como buscando su aceptación. Él no hace ningún gesto.

Después, lentamente, asiente.

* * *

—¿Estará encantada de verdad?

—A mí siempre me ha parecido una casa aburrida...

—Ya los oísteis: de vez en cuando se oyen terribles gritos desde ella. No es un rumor: se oyen.

Rose le mira con expresión desconfiada. En lo alto de una colina hay una casa vieja, de paredes que antaño debieron de ser blancas. Está rodeada por una verja que parecía en bastantes mejores condiciones que las de su tiempo.

—¿Y tenemos que saltarla? —pregunta con desconfianza Scorpius, dando un par de pasos tentativos hacia la verja. Levanta la mano y acaricia el alambre.

En su tiempo la verja está rota. Exactamente en el lugar en el que ellos están. No se veía demasiado bien, porque estaba a la altura del suelo, pero era lo suficientemente alta para que un niño se arrastrase para llegar al otro lado.

—En... —No lo dice. Se queda callado, mirándola—. En realidad no hace falta. Voy a romperla.

—¡Albus!

—No sabes las consecuencias que tendrá. No lo hagas.

Scorpius le ha agarrado el brazo. Es la segunda vez en menos de doce horas. De hecho, en menos de una. Una muestra más de que se están acostumbrando el uno al otro.

—En el futuro ya está rota. No sabes si... si lo hice yo. No sabes si todo lo que ocurra es lo que se suponía que debería ocurrir.

Rose le mira Tiene todavía los ojos rojizos y no parece demasiado animada. Pero al menos está de pie, con el teléfono bien guardado en el fondo de su bolso y con menos preocupaciones.

—Eso no lo sabes —le espeta Scorpius soltándole—. Nadie ha podido demostrar si realmente el tiempo es circular o inflexivo. Hacerlo...

—Solo es una verja —insiste sacando su varita y agachándose—. No va a pasar nada: ¡ _Diffindo_!

La verja metálica se rompe como si fuera mantequilla, abriéndose ligeramente.

—No pienso arrastrarme —murmura Scorpius cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedes quedarte. Rose, tú si vienes. ¿Verdad?

Ella asiente. Es un gesto lento, casi imperceptible, pero real.

—Bien —murmura levantando la verja y colocando su capa contra la tierra, para no mancharse al pasar.

Pasa el primero.

Como la primera vez, estar al otro lado no implica ninguna clase de cambio. El aire es el mismo. El sol pega igual de fuerte en el cielo.

Y Rose está al otro lado, poniéndose de rodillas y arrastrándose. Tarda más que él, como si cada centímetro que avanza fuera un gran paso. Cuando llega al otro lado, Albus le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Scorpius, por su parte, no se queda atrás. Con una especie de gemido de protesta, se agacha.

—¿Ves como no es para tanto? —se burla Albus girándose hacia la casa.

Es tan terrorífica como en su tiempo. Parece que en cualquier momento empezarán los aullidos. Solo que, en realidad, es una casa vacía y olvidada.

Quizá es un boggart el morador de la casa en aquella época. Un boggart que derrotaron mucho tiempo adelante y que no llegaría a sus días.

—Adelante —murmura moviendo las manos para que se empezaran a mover.

Rose parpadea tontamente. Mira a la casa y después pasa sus ojos a Albus, como buscando alguna clase de respuesta.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Así? ¿Sin más?

Albus sonríe.

—Claro, venga. Veamos si conseguís acercaros lo suficiente.

Scorpius bufa.

—Esto es ridículo. Es una casa. No va a pasar nada.

—Bueno, pues adelante.

Tardan un par de segundos en dar un paso al frente. Primero fue Rose, como siempre. Da un par de pasos y se detiene. Intercambia una mirada con Scorpius, que ya está a su lado.

—No va a pasar nada —dice. Albus sonríe de nuevo. No está segura. Su racionalidad le dice que no va a pasar nada. Pero, claro, si no fuera a pasar nada... no la mandarían allí.

La entiende. Él ha pensado lo mismo muchos años atrás.

Vuelven a ponerse en movimiento. Dan un paso detrás de otro, lentamente, como analizando cada movimiento. Como asegurándose que no haya aparecido ningún monstruo por el camino.

Albus se queda en el sitio, observándolos. Cada vez están más cerca. Lo están haciendo bien. Rose ha alargado una de sus manos, está a punto de tocarla.

Esa era su prima.

* * *

« _¡Plop!_ ».

Rose pega un salto en el sitio y chilla, sin llegar a tocar la casa. Scorpius también da un salto en el sitio, volteándose hacia el estruendo y levantando su varita.

A una distancia media entre ellos y Albus se ha aparecido un hombre. Es alto, joven, con el cabello largo y rubio platino. Viste una túnica oscura, con pequeños motivos plateados. Y, por supuesto, lleva su varita en ristre.

Le suena. Albus no sabe de qué pero le suena muchísimo.

—¡Alto! —murmura apuntándolo con la varita. El hombre se gira un poco la cabeza y le sonríe, burlón.

—Quédate atrás, niño. Esto no va contigo.

—¡Y baja esa varita! —Nota la punta de una varita contra su la espalda. Traga saliva, conocía esa voz.

Es uno de los matones que se han estado metiendo con Rose y con Scorpius. Uno de los matones por los que McGonagall los castigó la semana pasada. Aprieta los labios y obedece.

El hombre rubio da un par de pasos hacia Scorpius y Rose. Todo en él es caro y elegante.

—Me han dicho que te apellidas Malfoy —dice. A Albus le encantaría poder ver su cara, pero en su lugar lo único que ve es a los tres matones rodeándole.

No va solo.

—Mulciber —dice, señalando a su espalda—. Dice, además, que tu amiga es una sangre sucia.

El hombre está lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla. Ve como Rose choca su espalda contra la pared de la casa, asustada.

—Yo no...

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! —grita Albus dando un par de pasos hacia delante. Mulciber (o, quizá, alguno de sus amigos) le agarra para evitar que siga avanzando.

—¡Albus tú no te metas! —grita también Scorpius—. Y... y tú déjala en paz. Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

—Tienes razón. No va con ella, va contigo. ¿Quién eres?

Ya no encara a Rose. Está completamente centrado en Scorpius, quién palidece y traga saliva.

—Me llamo Scorpius, señor —murmura. Lo hace de una manera educada, como si le tuviera pánico a su reacción. O un profundo respeto.

—¿Es verdad que te apellidas Malfoy? —El hombre lo apunta con la varita. Scorpius no reacciona. Simplemente se le queda mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, y asiente—. Mientes.

—No...

—Mientes —sisea—. Conozco mi árbol genealógico. Conozco a mis primos, a mis tíos y a todo aquel que tiene cierta relación con mi nombre. Y, seas quién seas tú, no sé quién eres.

Scorpius no contesta. La única respuesta lógica es retorcida y probablemente peligrosa. Y Scorpius es siempre tan lógico. Seguro que no diría nada ni aunque le amenazara.

—¿De dónde sales? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué pretendes apareciendo de la nada? —continúa. Los chicos que han ido con él parecen estar pasándoselo en grande—. No vamos a darte nada, ¿entiendes? Si eso es lo que pretendes... Ni un solo galeón.

—No, yo no...

El hombre, Malfoy, empuja a Scorpius. No es un gran empujón, parece más bien una advertencia. Un muro que le indica lo que podría pasar.

—No quiero volver a oír hablar de ti, ¿entiendes? Na-da. No quiero escándalos, ni posiciones de poder. Tú no existe, seas quién seas.

—No quiero problemas —promete con voz débil.

—Bien. —Malfoy se voltea y sonríe—. Podéis soltarle.

Claro, se da cuenta de golpe.

Le suena por eso: es una versión retorcida de Scorpius.

Su abuelo. Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Hacen el camino de vuelta al pueblo en un escrupuloso silencio. Scorpius está cabizbajo y ni Rose ni Albus tienen humor para preguntar.

Rose le lleva cogido del brazo, medio abrazado, en un gesto de cariño y entendimiento. Claro, ella lo entiende. Están solos, no como Albus. Él tiene a sus abuelos durmiendo en su misma casa. Los ve todos los días, aunque nunca haya llegado a conocerlos.

Se llevan bien.

El abuelo de Scorpius es un imbécil preocupado por su nombre. Los de Rose están lejos, muy lejos. Y tampoco hay un camino sencillo para ponerse en frente y saludarlos.

Recuerda el teléfono. El maldito teléfono.

Rose se había echado a llorar solo porque no funcionaba.

Él también quiere abrazarla. O que lo abracen. Le da igual tener a una Lily absolutamente perfecta si no tiene a la mandona de su hermana. O tener a un James tan simpático y accesible cuando el suyo debe de estar completamente deshecho.

Porque seguro que se echará la culpa.

Baja la cabeza.

El pasado es una mierda.


	7. El caso de Remus Lupin

Albus deja con un ruido sordo tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Rose y a Scorpius. Están sentados con las cabezas muy juntas. Como si alguien pudiera escuchar una conversación privada. Como si alguien pudiese con el ruido de la taberna.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sentándose junto a su prima.

Rose pega un salto en su sitio y niega con la cabeza.

—Estáis hablando de lo de antes, ¿verdad? —insiste tomando el primer sorbo. Está fría y su sabor, fuerte y dulzón, le embriaga.

—Albus, no...

—Si —la interrumpe Scorpius mirándolo fijamente—. Si los rumores le han llegado a mi... a Lucius, ¿a quién no le habrán llegado? Es cuestión de tiempo que investiguen. Y que no encuentren nada.

—Oh —murmura Albus inclinando los ojos—. Supongo que tiene sentido, ¿qué hacemos?

—Darnos más prisa.

—O darnos una, sin más. —Asiente Rose abrazando su jarra.

Se quedan en silencio, en todo el silencio que pueden cuando todo a su alrededor tiene vida. Es ruido, risas, charlas demasiado altas. Susurros ahogados.

—¿Y si no podemos hacer nada? —pregunta al fin—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no...?

—¿Si no qué? —Le interrumpe la voz alegre de Sirius Black, sentándose a su lado.

Albus se queda con los labios entreabiertos, mirándolo con sorpresa mal disimulada. ¿Qué habría oído? Parecía tranquilo, contento. Tenía el pelo largo, que le ocultaba los ojos, y ropa casual. Claramente muggle.

—¿Perdón?

—No te metas en conversaciones que no te incumben, Canuto —le riñe Remus tomando asiento.

—Está aburrido porque James tiene una cita —les explica Peter cruzando las anos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

—¿Una cita? —repite Albus sintiéndose muy incómodo. James y su abuela, Lily, tenían que... Bueno, en algún momento. _Eso_. O ni él ni su padre existirían.

—Sí, con la pelirroja del demonio —explica Sirius echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Peter hace un ruidito de asentimiento.

—¿Con Lily? —balbucea Albus con sorpresa. Con alivio. Nota la mano de Rose sobre su rodilla, dándole un par de palmaditas de animo.

—Ajá —asiente Peter haciendo una mueca—. Teníamos planes para hoy, pero ella ha llegado y...

Remus suelte una risa floja y niega la cabeza.

—Dadle un poco de espacio —recomienda—. ¿Qué tal lleváis el día?

Sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa bonita, con energía, a pesar de tener siempre ese aspecto tan cansado. No coincide.

—Raro —responde Rose al instante. Albus parpadea, confuso. Mira a un lado, mira al otro. Aprieta los labios. Ahí si que hay algo raro.

—Hemos ido a la Casa de los Gritos —dice Scorpius dando un par de golpes sobre la mesa. Intentando llamar la atención.

—¿En serio?

—¿A qué?

—¿Para qué?

El ambiente cambia de golpe. De estar tranquilo, relajado, a algo tenso. Albus intercambia una mirada con Scorpius. No entiende nada.

—Em... las chicas nos dijeron que estaba encantada. Queríamos comprobarlo —explica Albus apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Silencio. De nuevo.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

—No, para nada —niega Sirius esbozando una sonrisa. Intenta ser natural, pero la comisura de sus labios tiembla un instante—. Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero pocos se atreven a acercarse. Se oyen gritos horripilantes.

—A la gente le pone los pelos de punta —asiente Peter—. A nadie le gusta.

—Pues Rose la ha tocado. —Bueno, no lo había hecho, pero no había sido su culpa. Había estado a unos milímetros de hacerlo. Se merecía el mérito.

Sonríe. Un poco, casi de manera tímida. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

—En realidad no ha sido para tanto. Me he quedado en las puertas.

* * *

—¿Qué piensas?

Albus parpadea. Según el nuevo horario de Rose y Scorpius, les toca hora en la biblioteca. En realidad, no sabe cómo se lo han montado pero parece que Scorpius siempre está allí.

—Que estamos dando palos de ciego. Esto es un rollo.

Scorpius apoya la mano en el libro por la parte en la que está leyendo.

—No, idiota. Sobre Rose.

Frunce el ceño cuando lo dice. Tiene las cejas muy finas y muy rubias. Y el color rojo no le acaba de quedar; era raro.

—Hombre, lo está pasando mal. Me parece normal, pero... —Albus baja la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Las palabras prácticamente bailan frente sus ojos y no tiene muy claro si está perdido o siguiendo una buena pista—. Quizá deberíamos, no sé. ¿Apoyarla más?

La expresión de Scorpius se asevera.

—Estás de broma, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Albus aprieta los labios. Desde la semana pasada, Rose ha estado rara. Pero no puede culparla. Parece más distraída, más ensoñada. Pero tampoco es tan raro, ¿no? Los tres extrañan. Echan de menos su tiempo, su familia, sus amigos.

Es normal.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan obtuso?

—Sin faltar —gruñe Albus cerrando el libro sin preocuparse demasiado de cómo queda y cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué pasa?

Scorpius se muerde el labio y espera unos segundos, como planteándose qué está a punto de decir.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo de tener cuidado con lo que hacemos? ¿De que podríamos estar cambiando el futuro?

—No soy tan estúpido —le espeta perdiendo la paciencia. Quizá ha hablado demasiado alto, porque la bibliotecaria (que no es la misma de su tiempo. Tiene la nariz ganchuda y un moño feísimo) carraspea con fuerza—. No soy estúpido. —Lo repite en voz más baja—. Por supuesto que me acuerdo.

—Bien, pues tengo la sensación de que Rose está a punto de poner un punto y a parte en la historia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Scorpius se echa el pelo hacia atrás con teatralidad, alargando la espera. Albus tiene claro que lo hace a propósito. Para colocarse por encima de él.

—Está flirteando. Todo el día. Con el chico este... ¡Remus!

Albus parpadea. Ahora que lo dice... En los últimos días Remus, Lunático, había estado más tiempo del normal alrededor de su prima. Bueno, él y el resto de sus amigos. Albus no le había prestado demasiada atención porque había estado más pendiente de James (y de Lily, que se sentaba con ellos cada vez más a menudo). Pero ahora que lo decía...

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—¿Que cuál es el problema? ¡Ése hombre tiene un futuro! Tendrá una mujer, unos hijos. Y si Rose interfiere... Quizá nunca nazcan. Y quizá esa persona es, joder, es importante en el futuro.

Albus baja la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—Creía que habíamos quedado que no sabíamos si cambiaríamos o no el futuro.

—Precisamente. Tenemos que estar atentos. —Vuelve a callarse y Albus se ve obligado a reprimir el impulso de saltar por encima de la mesa y ahogarlo con sus propias manos—. Tenemos que pararla.

—Se lo va a tomar genial, ¿eh? —murmura con sarcasmo.

—Es racional.

—Es Rose. Sacará su varita y te lanzará una maldición solo por pensar en que podrás decidir con quién tiene que llevarse o salir o lo que sea.

Se levanta, un poco harto de todo y especialmente de estar allí, encerrado. En la biblioteca. Teniendo en cuenta que fuera hace un día maravilloso de octubre. De esos que invitan a quitarte los zapatos y los calcetines y meter los pies en el lago.

—Déjala vivir. —No necesita otro padre, añade para sí mientras coge su mochila, dejando solo a Scorpius.

* * *

Se la encuentra en la Sala Común. Con ellos. Concretamente, con él.

Parece una escena inocente. Rose está sentada en uno de los sillones, muy cerca del borde y con las piernas recogidas debajo de sí. A su lado está Remus. Está inclinado sobre una pequeña mesa, hablando con Sirius. James estaba ocupando un sofá, con Lily sentada en uno de los reposabrazos. Peter y Mary estaban ocupando la mesa para echar una partida de Snap Explosivo.

Puede que Scorpius tenga razón. Que todo ese sea un grave, grave error. Que qué Rose sonría mientras mira a ese chico solo implique caos y destrucción. Que sea la diferencia palpable entre su vida o su carencia. Entre volver a casa y no regresar jamás.

—Rose —la llama sintiendo la lengua pesada. Ella levanta la mirada. Tiene el brazo apoyado en el de Remus y parece sorprendida.

—¿Al? Pesaba que estabas en la biblioteca...

Nota los ojos de Sirius clavados en él. No le gusta. Es una mirada inquisitiva, que le observa, lo analiza. Albus intenta no pensar en él, en ello. No quiere

—¿Os habéis peleado? —pregunta estirando un poco más el cuello, como intentando desentrañar la respuesta.

—No. Es que la biblioteca me agobia —dice acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado, sobre el reposabrazos.

Rose bufa y se apoya un poco en él. Levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿A que no sabes quién va a ser la próxima cazadora para Gryffindor? —Cuando lo dice, Rose brilla.

Albus nota un vacío al fondo del estómago. Quizá Scorpius tenga razón. Quizá todo sea una gran equivocación. Quizá deberían encerrarse en un aula y no interaccionar con nadie.

Se obliga a sonreír.

—¿En serio? —Busca a James con la mirada. Necesita una confirmación—. ¿Y eso?

—Siempre que no intente suicidarse, es nuestra mejor opción. Y, si lo intenta, bueno, con un poco de suerte distraerá a los jugadores de Slytherin el tiempo suficiente.

James lo dice de manera casual, sonriendo. Todos ellos tienen una expresión tan risueña, tan feliz. Parecen tan tranquilos. Incluso Rose está perfectamente incluida en esa estampa. Siente nauseas.

—Seguro que lo haréis genial —dice removiéndose en su asiento.

—Albus, ¿te apetece unírtenos a una partida de Snap Explosivo? —interviene Mary dejando las cartas a un lado. Tiene los dedos ennegrecidos, como de hollín, una expresión amable en el rostro. Peter se gira para mirarlo. Levanta su mano, aún con las cartas intactas, como para animarlo—. Aunque te aviso desde ya que es imposible ganar con éste.

Le saca la lengua para acompañar sus palabras. Parecen tan amigos...

¿Tanto se había perdido con los horribles horarios de biblioteca?

Que él supiera aquellos dos grupos rara vez se juntaban... Hasta ahora. Claro.

—No, yo me voy a duchar y a hacer unos deberes antes de dormir.

No era del todo verdad. Las clases le importaban poco, pero tenía pocas ganas de estar allí.

—Hasta mañana, Albus.

—¡Adiós!

—Qué descanses.

Mira a Rose. Ella no dice nada, simplemente mueve un poco la mano. En una despedida queda.

No tiene que decirlo. Albus ya se ha dado cuenta que aquella noche dormirá solo.

* * *

—Están saliendo.

Por una vez no están en la biblioteca. Están en un pasillo del colegio, en una esquina, medio asomados. La están siguiendo, claro. Es lo más normal del mundo. Aunque Albus no tiene claro si es, simplemente, por una morbosa curiosidad o es para asegurarse de que el futuro seguirá igual una vez haya acabado todo el asunto de Remus.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No seas absurdo —responde echándose hacia atrás. Es martes y Rose está esperando fuera de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Albus juraría que Scorpius tenía alguna clase en aquellos momentos, pero prefería no preguntar.

Era más fácil espiarla si tenía a alguien con el que estar allí. Se hace menos raro. Menos algo que haría su tío Ron. O su hermano.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Es una pregunta estúpida, claro. Rose está resplandeciente. Siempre está rondando a Remus, James, Sirius y Peter. Está más parlanchina, los ojos le brillan de más. Está rara, cambiada. Estupidamente feliz.

—Mírala.

Cuando la puerta se abre, prácticamente pega un salto sobre su sitio. Se arregla el pelo y se pone recta. Tan diferente a la posición relajada que había mantenido hasta entonces.

—Vale, ¿y qué hacemos? No podemos cruzar el pasillo y hablar con ella sin más.

—Evidentemente.

—Tampoco podemos seguirla todo el día.

Scorpius suelta na risotada débil y se apoya contra la pared. De pronto parece que las horas extras de investigación y las clases le están pasando factura. Está cansado.

—Siempre se está metiendo con las chicas porque, parafraseándola, se anulaban a sí mismas para gustar a los chicos. Y ahora pierde el culo por un mago que... que...

—Que podrías ser su abuelo.

—¡Eso! Y ahora es exactamente igual que todas ellas. No... No es Rose.

Albus echa un último vistazo al otro lado del corredor. Ve como su prima juguetea con su pelo mientras saluda a Remus, que parece más alto y más feliz, quizá orgulloso. Y cómo ella se echa ligeramente hacia delante y él inclina la cabeza.

Aparta la mirada antes de que lleguen a besarse. No sabe si quiere verlo.

—Tenemos que encontrar la manera de volver a nuestro tiempo antes de que las cosas vayan a más. ¿Y si no quiere volver? No podemos dejarla aquí.

Scorpius asiente, casi distraído.

Comprueban una vez más el pasillo, completamente vacío, antes de decidirse a salir.

Albus supone que será otro día de biblioteca.

Al menos espiar a Rose era medio entretenido.

* * *

Entre las prácticas de Quidditch y Remus, Rose es prácticamente un fantasma al que ven a las comidas. Se nota que cada vez está más cerca el primer partido de la temporada. Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

La situación es asfixiante. Scorpius está cada día más nervioso. Más enfadado. Para Albus es una especie de tortura. Cuando solo puedes hablar con una persona, hablar de verdad. Sin preocuparte de decir cosas que jamás han existido, de hablar de las cosas que se te clavan en el fondo del corazón y no sabes cómo explicarlas a alguien que no las ha vivido.

Merlín, se podría decir que están empezando a ser amigos.

Si James, su James, se enterase... seguro que le daría un ataque. Y empezaría a desarrollar teorías sobre relaciones insanas y mear la cama hasta una edad muy tardía.

—Estoy harto —le dice. Es tarde, está a punto de darse el toque de queda. Le duele el cuello y la espalda y tiene sueño. Mucho sueño.

Tampoco ha terminado los diarios de sueños, ahora que lo piensa. Y eso significará que mañana tendrá bronca con el profesor de Adivinación. O que se quedará despierto hasta más tarde de lo que debería y estará agotado... y tendrá una bronca.

Del mismo jodido profesor.

—Y yo —acepta Scorpius. Albus está seguro de que ha perdido peso y que está más delgado. Lleva un libro debajo del brazo, lo que significa que pasará parte de la noche en vela.

Como si fuera a servir de algo.

Le da una palmadita en la espalda, intentando darle ánimos.

—Te esfuerzas dem...

No termina la frase. De la nada, frente a sus ojos, aparece una varita. No es que se sobresalte. Ha visto a James, su James, salir de su capa de invisibilidad dándole diversos sustos desde que su adre se la dejó.

Pero aquello es diferente. Porque le están apuntando, directamente a él. Al pecho.

—Alto ahí. —La voz viene de su espalda. La reconoce en el acto. Peter.

¿Cómo ha llegado...?

—Sí, eso, alto ahí —añade una segunda voz, propietaria de la varita. Es James. James apareciendo tras la capa de invisibilidad que pertenecerá a su padre. Como hacía su hermano.

A su lado está Sirius. También lleva en alto la varita.

—Esto... ¿esta es alguna clase de prueba de valor? —pregunta Scorpius. Ha movido la mano en busca de su varita, en una especie de autoreflejo—. ¿Cómo lo de la Casa de los Gritos?

—No. Para nada. Esto... Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, ¿vale?

James hace una mueca y, por primera vez, le recuerda un poco a su hermano. Es la misma cara que ponía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que no le iba a gustar.

—Dejad en paz a Rose —continúa—. Tiene un partido muy importante por delante y no estáis ayudando. La ponéis nerviosa.

—Pero si no...

—Rose es...

—Nos da igual —les interrumpe Peter desde su espalda—. Ahora es la novia de Remus. Y Remus es nuestro amigo.

—Les estáis molestando.

Albus intercambia una mirada con Scorpius. No entiende nada.

—No sé qué pretendéis...

—¿Nosotros? —le interrumpe James con una sonrisilla de superioridad—. No pretendemos nada. Esto solo es una advertencia. Pero como os metáis... Como os metáis os juro que vamos a hacer vuestra vida un infierno.

La amenaza se queda en el aire.

—No tenéis ningún derecho. —A Albus le sorprende que esas palabras no hayan salido de sus labios—. Los cinco sabemos que Lupin y Rose no deberían estar juntos. De otra manera no estaríais aquí.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy —le espeta Sirius dando un par de pasos al frente. Utiliza su apellido como si fuera un insulto. Pesado, que llena la boca.

Scorpius ni parpadea.

—Ni vuestro. —Albus da un paso al frente, intentando controlar la conversación. O quizá apoyarla.

Sirius gira un poco la cabeza. Es guapo. Tiene el pelo largo, que le cae a ambos lados de la cara. Y los ojos grises y un porte elegante. Parece más peligroso que nunca.

—Remus es nuestra familia.

—Y Rose la nuestra.

No sabe exactamente por qué ha incluido a Scorpius en aquel saco. Solo sabe que se ha cruzado de brazos, ha apretado los labios y que le da igual lo que digan. Que le da igual quiénes sean. Porque no tienen ni idea de nada.

Porque ellos están en su tiempo, en el sitio al que pertenecen. Y no pueden estar cargándoselo todo por el simple hecho de existir. De estar allí.

—Dejadles en paz —insiste James dando un par de pasos hacia atrás—. No volveremos a tener esta conversación. Venga, vamos.

—Adelantaros, quiero decirles un par de cosas más.

—Como quieras, vamos Colagusano.

James se da la vuelta. En apenas un parpadeo, Peter da un par de pasos al frente y desaparece junto a él.

Sirius se queda. Sigue teniendo la varita entre los dedos, pero no la mueve. No dice nada hasta que el sonido de los pasos se pierde por los corredores.

—No lo he dicho antes porque... es _raro_ , pero... —mira hacia atrás, como asegurándose de que nadie puede oírlo—. Sé dónde ha estado durmiendo Rose hasta hace poco.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le espeta más violentamente de lo que le gustaría.

—Lo sé. Ella misma está de acuerdo con que es raro.

—Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? —interviene Scorpius apoyando una mano en el hombro de Albus y echándolo hacia atrás.

Sirius esboza una sonrisa. Es cínica, cansada. Como de quién sabe de más.

—Porque entré y lo vi —responde con simplicidad—. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Es el agarre de Scorpius lo que evita que salte hacia delante y lo ataque. Les está tentando. En minoría. Parecía que estaba buscando una pelea con todas las de perder.

—No era lo que parecía.

—Claro —acepta Sirius—. No sé que haríais o qué tipo de relación tendríais vosotros tres. Pero se acabó. Ella está ahora con Remus: dejadla en paz.

—Rose es libre de hacer lo que quiera —farfulla Albus apretando los dientes.

—Perfecto. Me alegra que podamos ser todos amigos. Me caéis bien.

Ni Albus ni Scorpius retoman su camino. Se queda allí, viendo como Sirius desaparecía a lo largo del corredor. Tal y como habían hecho antes James y Peter.

—No tienen ni idea —murmura Albus apoyándose contra una pared—. Me da igual lo que digan. No era raro, es mi prima. Además, esto es peligroso.

—Y que lo digas. —Scorpius gira la cabeza hacia él—. ¿A que no sabes de quién es padre Remus Lupin?

Una sensación extraña le recorre. El nombre le suena, claro, pero no tiene claro de a qué. Es como si estuviera fallando algo básico, que debería entender.

—Edward Lupin. El ahijado de tu padre.

Albus parpadea.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?


	8. Severus, el original

—Mierda — susurra Albus apoyándose contra la pared—. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

—Deberíamos volver si no queremos tener problemas con el toque de queda.

—Pero... ¿Teddy? Mierda. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo, sintiéndose de pronto enfermo. El padre de su primo. Rose está jugando... ¿con su vida? Solo de pensarlo sentía las nauseas subirle por la garganta—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿Ahora te entra la prisa?

Se siente culpable. No solo porque su primo pueda desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Apenas ha pensado en él durante todo este tiempo. En su cabello cambiante, su sonrisa fácil y en sus visitas a Hogsmeade siempre que las organizaba el colegio. Teddy siempre ha estado ahí para él. Para él y para sus hermanos.

Rose no puede quitárselo.

—Tenemos que hablar con ella.

Scorpius, frente a él, bufa divertido.

—¿Y ahora va a escucharnos?

* * *

Entran en la Sala Común y, sin mediar palabra, van a buscarla. Han hecho todo el camino hasta allí prácticamente corriendo. Como si un minuto más o uno menos pudiera suponer una diferencia. Por suerte para ellos sigue en la Sala Común. Está sentada en uno de los sofás, con Remus (claro). Y con sus amigos. Sirius, Peter y James.

Albus no quiere sentir rencor hacia ellos. Sabe que lo han hecho con su mejor intención, o algo así. Que están defendiendo al padre de Teddy, el héroe. El que murió en la batalla. Merlín.

Pero no tienen ni idea.

—¿Al? ¿Scorpius? —pregunta ella sonriendo cuando los nota, girándose en el sofá y apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Albus la agarra por el antebrazo, como si fuera una garra y tira de ella para que se levante.

—Tenemos que hablar —dice escuetamente.

Remus se levanta rápidamente, como queriendo detenerlos. Sus tres amigos ponen una expresión un poco rara. Como si no se esperasen que, al final, Albus y Scorpius intervinieran.

—Ahora te la devolvemos —promete Scorpius sonando amistoso. Parece completamente inofensivo, como si no fuera capaz de hacer daño a una mosca. Es... desconcertante verlo haciendo eso, siendo encantador. Parece una persona completamente diferente.

Rose se deja arrastrar hasta su cuarto sin decir nada. Durante el camino intenta soltarse un par de veces, pero Albus no se lo permite, teme que se marche corriendo. Que se desvanezca y vuelva a bajar las escaleras, para cambiarlo todo. No se lo permite hasta que ha comprobado que la habitación está vacía.

—¿Qué os pasa? —pregunta Rose.

—Tienes que pararlo.

Parpadea. Parece de pronto muy confusa.

—¿Parar el qué, Albus?

—Remus. No puedes salir con él —dice dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Rose no baja la mirada. Es valiente. Siempre lo ha sido—. No sabes las consecuencias que tendrá.

—Ni tú tampoco —replica ella planchándose el pelo contra el cráneo, nerviosa—. Tú tampoco lo sabes, Albus. Quizá esto era lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar. Quizá... solo estamos siguiendo los pasos de nuestro destino.

—Rose, el destino no existe.

Gira la cabeza. Es un gesto rápido, altivo, con la barbilla alta.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y las profecías, Scorpius? ¿Cómo pueden existir si no tenemos destino? —Habla con pasión, como si fuera una gran causa. A Albus le recuerda al tono que utiliza su tía Hermione cuando habla de derechos y deberes.

—El tiempo no es...

—El tiempo es una yuxtaposición medida por a memoria y el conocimiento —dice. De pronto parece más nerviosa, más insegura—. Y es irreversible.

—Precisamente, Rose...

—¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Todo lo que pase aquí, _todo_ , es parte de nosotros! Es nuestra historia. El simple hecho de estar aquí... Aunque no tocáramos nada. Lo cambiará todo. Todo. ¿Así que qué más da? Tenemos derecho a ser felices.

Albus baja la mirada, un poco incómodo. Todo es demasiado raro, demasiado confuso. Hablar de tiempo le marea.

—Antes no decías eso —farfulla sin mirarla—. Decías que no debíamos cambiar el futuro, que no...

—Hemos viajado en el tiempo. —Rose sonríe un poco, como intentando mostrar su punto—. Tus abuelos son claves para la guerra, y les estamos hablando. Haciéndoles cambiar de opinión. Quizá ya hemos cambiado todo nuestro futuro, ¿qué más da...?

Scorpius se hace a un lado, liberando la salida.

—Ya eres mayorcita.

Rose se ruboriza.

—Scorpius, yo...

—Sabes que podemos desaparecer, ¿verdad? Si cambias las cosas lo suficiente. No haber nacido nunca. Ni nosotros ni nadie más. Podrían no llegar a nacer ni nuestros padres.

Está a punto de echarse a llorar. Albus lo ve antes de que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Quiere abrazarla, hacerla sentir mejor. También quiere que deje de poner las cosas tan difíciles, que lo entienda.

—Si no queréis entenderlo yo paso de explicároslo —dice cruzando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un golpe sordo.

Scorpius suspira.

—Tenías razón. No se puede hablar con ella de _ciertas_ cosas. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada.

¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Encadenarla a la pata de la cama para que no pudiera cambiar las cosas?

¿Decírselo a Remus? A Albus le entraba la risa tonta de solo pensarlo. _Mira Remus_ , le diría, _puedes tener a mi prima ahora o morir en la guerra_ _dentro de veinte años_ _y tener un hijo al que adoro_ _pero al que tú no conoces_.

No conocía a aquel hombre, pero sí que tenía claro lo que él habría escogido.

(Si no fuera Rose, su prima. Claro).

—Esperar a que no cambie las cosas demasiado —añade en voz baja, mirando la zona que había ocupado su prima unos minutos atrás.

* * *

Las clases... volvieron a tener sentido.

A fin de cuentas, si se habían rendido, si se han rendido, tendrían que adaptarse a su nuevo hogar. Su nuevo mundo, su nuevo tiempo.

Scorpius es el más ocupado de los tres. Tiene tantas asignaturas que tiene que utilizar el descanso entre clase y clase y las comidas para ir poniéndose al día con sus asignaturas. Lo cual, quiera o no reconocerlo Albus, hace que se sienta muy solitario.

Sabe que debería hablar con alguien. Aunque sea con Mary, que le lanza largas miradas desde el otro lado de la Sala Común. Pero no se siente cómodo. Cada vez que la mira se imagina a su abuela Molly. Mayor, arrugada y con el pelo cano. Probablemente más ancha que alta. Merlín, cruzar la sala y saludarla podría ser igual que matar de un plumazo a sus hijos y a sus nietos.

(Si es que los tuviera).

Así que en lugar de hacerlo se da media vuelta y sale con el libro de Aritmancia bajo el brazo. Es viernes por la tarde y casi nadie tiene clases. Además, el ambiente del colegio es prácticamente de fiesta. El partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin es el día siguiente.

En su tiempo aquel día era el peor de todos. Los miembros de una casa y los de la otra intentaban incapacitar a los jugadores del equipo contrario. James solía salir rodeado de todos sus amigos y una horda cuya única función era hacer de pantalla ante un posible ataque.

El pasado es... Bueno, terriblemente familiar en ese aspecto. El camino de su Sala Común está extrañamente repleto de chicos de Slytherin. Parecen apostados con simplicidad, apoyados o charlando informalmente. Pero a él no le engañan. Están serios, muy concentrados, y atentos a cualquiera con corbata de Gryffindor que pase por su lado.

Por suerte, Albus le interesa lo mismo que un mosquito. Nada. Así que sin ningún problema llega a su destino. El exterior.

A pesar de ser ya entrado noviembre, el tiempo es todavía agradable. Promete un buen día y, con un poco de suerte, otro bueno para mañana. A pesar de que Rose se está comportando como si fuera una desconocida... Bueno, la verdad es que le desea toda la suerte del mundo.

Se sienta junto al lago y se recuesta contra uno de los árboles.

Le apetece nada y menos, pero aun así lo abre.

_Capítulo 1_ , lee con desgana, _las aplicación de la Aritmancia en las negociaciones durante las revueltas goblins..._. Gruñe. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando escogió aquella asignatura? Más importante aún, ¿no se suponía que se había librado de las revueltas goblins para siempre?

—Ey.

Prácticamente pega un salto. No se lo esperaba, claro. Levanta la cabeza, un poco sorprendido por la interrupción, para encontrarse cara a cara con su compañero de pupitre de pociones.

El que le pasó el cuchillo.

_Black_.

—Ey —responde sin parpadear, dejando el libro a un lado.

Es el tipo que le preguntó a Scorpius si no tenía vergüenza. Pero también había sido amable. Y, Merlín, Albus se encuentra demasiado solo como para no aceptar su mano.

—Era Albus, ¿verdad?

—Sí, em...

—Regulus Black.

El chico se sienta a su lado. Tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos grises. Se parece mucho a Sirius. Un poco menos atractivo y más escuálido. Albus quiere preguntar, pero sabe más que nadie que hay relaciones familiares más tensas. Y que no a todo el mundo le gusta que pregunten.

Así que sonríe.

—Es raro, ¿no? —Regulus parece amistoso—. Lo tuyo y lo de tus amigos. Creo que nunca se había visto algo así. He preguntado y no... No es muy usual.

Albus no responde de inmediato. Mira el libro que lleva entre las manos como si, en relidad, fuera algo mucho más interesante.

—Y lo de tu amigo es aún más raro. Malfoy. El año pasado se prometió mi prima con Lucius Malfoy, pero no le vi allí.

Bufa.

Sabe lo que está insinuando pero no piensa seguirle el juego. No va a darle ninguna pista.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Yo? Nada. Solo tengo curiosidad.

No le responde. Total, ¿para qué? ¿Qué puede decirle? Si, verás, es que somos del futuro. Son cosas que pasan, ¿sabes?

—Se supone que tengo que convencerte para que envenenes a la chica —dice haciendo un gesto leve con la cabeza—. Ya sabes, a la que siempre va con Malfoy y contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Me han dado una poción y todo —añade sacando un vial translúcido—. Es potente, la ha hecho Severus.

Albus parpadea sorprendido. Aquel nombre le suena y mucho. Claro, es su propio nombre. Y es lo suficiente raro como para...

—¿Severus Snape? —pregunta con voz aguda.

—Si, pero no te preocupes, no necesito estos trucos para ganaros —lo dice con jovialidad, como si fuera evidente. Como si tan solo planteárselo estuviera mal. A Albus le importa poco su orgullo o su moralidad.

Sin parpadear, quita el tapón del vial y lo vierte sobre la hierba con disimulo. El líquido humea al contacto con el aire y deshace las hierbas que toca.

—¿De verdad creían que me podías comprar para...? Merlín, ¿qué hace eso?

—En altas dosis es mortal, pero en pequeñas solo causa cagalera.

Echa un último vistazo al trozo de prado yermo un poco indeciso.

—Rose me mataría solo si supiera que me he planteado el hacerlo. —Y no es que se lo haya planteado. Le da demasiado miedo las consecuencias. Y no piensa joder a su propia prima.

—Escucha, en realidad...

Se detiene y parece dudar. Aprieta los labios y suspira.

—Olvídalo, nos vemos en clase, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus observa como se levanta y se sacude la capa antes de regresar al castillo, donde le esperan un par de Slytherins con expresión ceñuda.

Sabe que hay algo detrás de todo aquello, algo oculto. Pero está demasiado ocupado pensando en otra cosa. En un nombre.

Severus Snape.

* * *

Es el día del partido.

Y como buen día del partido, los ánimos están caldeados. La gente se había levantado demasiado pronto, habían sacado sus banderillas y sus bufandas (a pesar de que no hacía el calor suficiente como para ponérsela) y maquillando sus rostros con frases cortas y los colores de su casa.

Solo dos personas parecen alejadas de todo el alboroto. Y, por supuesto, una de ellas es Albus. Y la otra Scorpius.

Claro, que éste lo que piensa hacer es quedarse en la Sala Común Estudiando. Y Albus... Albus tiene un plan distinto. Ya que le habían dado la oportunidad tiene toda la intención de conocerlo. Su padre solía referirse a Severus Snape como el hombre más valiente que había conocido.

Y el partido es la excusa perfecta. Solo tiene que colarse en las gradas de Slytherin, pasar desapercibido (con su uniforme de Gryffindor) y encontrarle.

Si no lo organizaba bien podía acabar maldecido y convertido en babosa. Pero, aun así, merecerá la pena.

No sabe qué es lo que pretende conseguir.

Solo sabe que necesita ir y verlo. Saludarlo. Conocerlo.

* * *

Si tuviera que decidir por qué Severus Snape resulta tan importante... no sabría que decir. No sabe, en realidad, qué hace parado frente a las escaleras que llevan a las gradas de Slytherin, apoyado contra el muro y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Le han mirado raro. Como si tuviera una segunda cabeza o algo así. Pero Albus está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlos.

Sabe cómo es Severus Snape. La directora McGonagall lo tiene pintado en un cuadro en su despacho. Y sale en algunos libros de historia. Aunque eso no quiere decir que vaya a conseguir distinguirlo allí, entre tantas personas. Además, seguro que es _distinto_ a su edad adulta.

Todo el mundo cambia.

Oye a lo lejos una ovación, un alboroto, entre el público. El partido acaba de empezar. Y el pasillo está prácticamente vacío. A lo lejos se ve a un par de muchachas andando con paso ligero directamente hacia él.

¿Y si no le gusta el Quidditch? ¿Y si ya ha pasado y no lo ha visto? Se separa de la pared, aún con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme.

Está claro que está perdiendo el tiempo. Y, lo más importante, la única diversión que parece existir en todo el castillo: el Quidditch. Merlín, cómo echa de menos a sus amigos.

Recorre el pasillo y saluda a las chicas cuando se las cruza. Ellas lo miran con desagrado antes de continuar con su camino. Recordándole por qué no le gustan demasiado los chicos de Slytherin. Regulus Black es una excepción, claro. Y espera que Severus Snape también lo sea.

A fin de cuentas, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrárselo y hablar con él.

Por deprimente que sea.

—... he estado hablando con ella. En serio, Snape, dice que podríamos reunirnos en las vacaciones de Navidad. ¡Ya estamos...!

Aprieta el paso y tuerce para encontrárselos de cara. El matón rubio está hablando con Snape. Tienen las cabezas muy juntas y susurran.

(Por supuesto ha reconocido a Snape. Parece el mismo que en el cuadro. Más joven, menos amargado. Pero es el mismo pelo oscuro y grasiento y la misma nariz protuberante).

Tardan un poco en darse cuenta de que Albus les está mirando. El chico rubio saca rápidamente su varita. Snape arruga el ceño.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —gruñe.

—Em... —articula Albus sintiéndose un poco descolocado. En realidad no sabe muy bien qué decir. Lo ha buscado, quería verlo. Se había imaginado que tendrían muchas cosas en común.

Que quizá entendería un poco más a su padre.

—Si estás buscando problemas, niñato... —El rubio da un par de pasos al frente, sin bajar su varita.

—No te metas —farfulla girándose hacia Snape—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—No jodas, largo de aquí.

—Estuve hablando con Regulus Black...

—Mira, no sé que estás insinuando y tampoco me interesa. Yo no tengo la culpa del uso que se le quieran dar a las pociones, ¿vale? —Snape levanta un poco la nariz—. Así que déjame en paz.

—Venga, tío, fuera.

—¿Te quieres callar? —exclama Albus perdiendo un poco la compostura.

—Si estás buscando problemas te puedo asegurar que los acabas de encontrar.

Respira hondo. No quiere saltar a su cuello ni tener de nuevo problemas.

—Escucha, solo quiero hablar con él.

Achica los ojos, como juzgándolo. Albus está seguro de que no lo va a dejar pasar así como así. De que le odia y que hará cualquier cosa para destruirle.

—Vete a ver el partido. No es ninguna amenaza —dice Severus con voz pausada, calculada.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que los pasos del rubio se pierden. Albus suspira con alivio y sonríe.

—Hola.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo... —Qué estúpido. ¿Qué va a decir?—. He oído hablar de ti.

Albus alarga la mano, ofreciéndosela y sonríe. Severus no parece muy convencido. Le mira de arriba a abajo, como juzgándolo. Entonces Albus se percata de una cosa.

No lleva ropa de calle como el resto de sus compañeros. Lleva el uniforme, como él. Siente un ramalazo de simpatía.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? No soy, lo que se dice, popular entre los de tu casa. ¿Quién te ha hablado bien de mí? ¿Qué estás buscando?

Parpadea.

Claro, no puede decir que ha sido su padre el que le ha hablado bien. Sería un poco difícil de explicar cómo su padre lo conoce. Severus parece molesto.

—Mira, no me interesa lo que quieras —decide alejándose de él unos pasos—. Si necesitas apoyo de pociones habla con Li... Evans. Ésa es de tu casa y, además, siempre ha sido la preferida de Slughorn. Y si buscas que te enseñe magia, estás listo.

—¡Oye, no, espera!

Se detiene. Albus estira la comisura de sus labios y deja escapar suavemente el aire.

—¿Qué?

—Regulus Black. Regulus Black me habló bien de ti. —Severus vuelve a hacerlo. Lo de observarle, como si fuera algo muy interesante—. Dijo que eras una buena persona. Y que...

—Lo dudo.

Se da la vuelta de nuevo. Ya ha terminado, con lo que quiera que fuese aquello. Albus se deja apoyar contra la pared. Podría intentarlo, lo de detenerlo. Pero no sabe qué más decir. Le gustaría llamar su atención de alguna manera, quizá conocerlo un poco mejor.

—¿Sabes? No te equivocas. —Levanta la cabeza. Se ha detenido a unos metros de él y se ha volteado—. No soy una mala persona.

Hay algo en sus ojos que no acaba de gustarle. Es un brillo extraño, casi maquiavelo. O quizá es su expresión, que intenta mantenerse seria y no lo consigue. Tiene los labios estirados en una media sonrisa.

—Voy a ayudarte. Bueno, a ti y a la chica esa que está saliendo con Lupin.

—¿Perdona?

—Intentaré ser lo más claro posible: si yo fuera ella... Bueno, digamos que cerraría mi cuarto con llave durante las noches de luna llena.

Albus arruga el ceño sin comprender.

¿Qué coño...?


	9. Todo en orden

Albus entra en la Sala Común de Gryffindor prácticamente sin aliento. Nota como el corazón le salta en el pecho como si quisiera salírsele por la boca. Las manos le tiemblan y lo único que quiere es encontrarse con Scorpius para que le mire con esos ojos tan inteligentes y se ría de él en su cara. Que le quite de encima sus preocupaciones.

Qué le diga que es imbécil.

Las palabras de Snape habían tardado en penetrar en su mente. En darle un significado. Y, entonces, se había dado cuenta.

El padre de Teddy era un licántropo.

¿Sería posible que ya...? ¿Que le hubiesen...?

No había sido capaz de ir a ver el partido. Necesitaba ir a dar una vuelta, pensar. Porque, claro, si realmente lo fuera... es peligroso. Solo hay que recordar las consecuencias que ha tenido su tío Bill durante toda su vida.

La Sala Común está alborotada. Alguien ha bajado una gramola y el ambiente está cargado. A pesar de que ya se acerca la hora del toque de queda todo el mundo parece dispuesto a quedarse un rato más despierto.

Es fácil distinguir a Scorpius del resto de sus nuevos compañeros. Es alto y siempre tiene esa posición tan recta, como si estuviera a punto reunirse con la reina de Inglaterra. Albus da un par de empujones, intentando llegar hasta él.

Se detiene.

Sirius Black ha aparecido justo a su lado. Albus saca su varita y aprieta el paso (aún más), no cree que sea tan estúpido para atacarlo allí. En medio de todos.

Y entonces ocurre algo. Sirius alarga la mano y se la ofrece. Scorpius olvida su posición y muda su expresión a una de claro desconcierto mientras le devuelve el gesto.

—Lamento lo del otro día —dice Sirius lo suficientemente alto como para que Albus le oiga—. No fue muy amable por nuestra parte. Pero vosotros os estabais... _involucrando_.

Scorpius se encoge un poco de hombros.

—Es mi amiga —responde escuetamente.

—Vamos, tampoco hay que estar a malas. Deja que se diviertan, será más cómodo para todos —insiste colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Scorpius gruñe.

—En el fondo somos muy parecidos, ¿por qué crear pelearnos entre nosotros?

Albus llega a su altura justo para ver como Scorpius frunce aún más su ceño.

—Oye, Scorpius...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le ignora dándole un poco la espalda.

—Bueno, ya sabes, somos un par de desterrados. —Sirius lo dice con una sonrisita fácil. Como si no hubiese nada más natural. Ni otra explicación posible de por qué se parecen tanto.

Albus no lo ve venir. Durante un instante parece que Scorpius se lo ha tomado bien. Le copia el gesto y suelta una risilla algo tensa. Como si fuera la gran broma del siglo. Al siguiente instante, le ha dado un puñetazo que hace retroceder a Sirius un par de pasos.

—¿Pero qué mierda...?

—¡Scorp...! —Albus le agarra por el brazo, intentando... No sabe el qué. Quizá que no se vaya. O que no le vuelva a atacar.

—Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada —le escupe Scorpius intentando controlar la modulación de su voz.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor les está mirando. Las conversaciones han desaparecido y, en su lugar, hay decenas de ojos observándolos. La música aguda que sale de la gramola parece olvidada en un segundo plano.

Y ellos son el centro de todo.

—Venga, Scorpius, déjalo.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? —continúa soltándose—. No tienes ni idea de lo que es que te quieran sea cómo seas. Que acepten tus cosas, aunque las odien.

Sirius le está mirando como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor. Como si los murmullos no existieran. Tiene una mano donde ha recibido el golpe, como si su solo contacto redujera el dolor. O la vergüenza de ser golpeado.

—Scorpius, anda.

—¿Estás muy orgulloso? ¿En serio? ¿De esa familia?

Albus vuelve a sujetarlo. Esta vez con las dos manos, no quiere que salte. Merlín, que no se meta en más problemas.

¿Dónde había quedado lo del listón bajo?

—¿Qué harás cuando lleguen con las manos manchadas de sangre? ¿Eh? ¿Les darás un par de palmaditas en la espalda?

—Sirius, déjalo. —James se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro. No es una orden solo se lo está pidiendo. Que se detenga. Albus quiere imitarle, soltar a Scorpius y demostrarle que confía en él.

Pero teme que salte hacia delante otra vez.

Nunca lo ha visto así y no sabe qué esperarse.

—¿A ti también te gusta, es eso? —Sabe que va a decir algo horrible antes de que abra la boca. De que aspire lentamente y apunte a Scorpius con su dedo anular—. Apuesto a que cuando crees que nadie te oye te gusta llamarles _sangre sucia_ y que... y que...

Sirius no continua. Pero sus palabras tienen un efecto inmediato. Alguien suelta una exclamación ahogada y la gente que está alrededor de ellos dos da un par de pasos hacia atrás, como para protegerse de algo. Como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Sirius. Cállate. —La voz de James es mucho más estricta. Sirius gira un poco la cabeza hacia él y hace un mohín dolido. Como si le sorprendiera su actitud—. Será mejor que os subáis a vuestros dormitorios o me veré en la obligación de castigaros.

Se lo está diciendo a ellos dos, claro. Está implícito que son los culpables de todo el alboroto. Y que quieren tener la fiesta en paz.

—Venga, vamos —murmura dando un pequeño empujón a Scorpius, sin llegar a soltarlo.

El que no se mueve, sin embargo, es Albus. Cerca de las escaleras está Rose, con los ojos muy abiertos, una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y, por supuesto, Remus Lupin. El licántropo.

Solo de pensarlo se le revuelven las tripas. No sabe explicarlo.

Por un lado sabe que ese es el hombre que será el padre de Teddy (si es que no han cambiado ya su futuro), el amigo de su padre. El héroe. El chico al que Rose sostiene la mano.

Por el otro, no puede dejar de pensar en el rostro marcado de su tío. En las noches de luna llena en las que todo el mundo sabe que tiene un humor de perros. En los filetes, más crudos que hechos. Y todo porque un poco de saliva de un licántropo loco entró en sus sistema sanguíneo.

Merlín, seguro que Rose se daba besos con él. Con lengua.

Lo suelta sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y se coloca frente a su prima. La mira, parece feliz. Pero, ¿durante cuándo tiempo? ¿Lo sabría?

—Al... —murmura dando un paso al frente. Quiere decirle algo, o quizá solo quiere mostrarle su apoyo. O agradecimiento por intentar ayudar al que se supone que es _su_ mejor amigo.

—Ven conmigo —dice, a sabiendas de que suena ridículo. Rose arruga el ceño. Siguen siendo el centro de la fiesta.

—Me lo estoy pasando bien. Hemos ganado, me merezco un descanso...

—Rose, ¿confías en mí?

Le mira sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Pues claro, Al, ¿qué clas...?

—Suelta a Lupin y ven conmigo.

—Oye, tú no... —interviene Lupin dando un paso al frente. Lo ignora todo lo bien que puede; no tiene claro que podrá hacerlo si le sigue mirando.

La expresión de su prima cambia tan rápido que Albus teme que le salte encima. Que tenga un arrebato parecido al de Scorpius.

—Albus, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Vete con Scorpius y déjame en paz.

Da un paso al frente, acercándose aún más a ella.

—No te creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras...

—¿Te está molestando, Lunático? —Peter aparece al lado de su amigo, hinchando ligeramente el pecho y levantando la barbilla.

—Hazme caso— dice, ignorándolos—, no te conviene. No es... lo que piensas —lo dice tan bajito, tan bajito, que solo lo escucha ella. Y Remus, por la palidez de su rostro.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos. —Rose levanta los brazos, como intentando crear un espacio entre los dos. Como intentando decirle que aquel no es su lugar. Que necesita espacio.

Pero Albus no está dispuesto a dárselo. La agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella. No es fácil, aunque al principio la pilla de improvisto, en seguida intenta mantenerse en su lugar. Empujando en la dirección contraria.

—Merlín, Albus, haz el favor de soltarme.

—No.

—Oye, suéltala. —James se ha acercado a ellos. Tiene la varita en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Parece dispuesto a usarla en cualquier momento.

Si Albus fuera más pequeño, se plantearía ponerse a gritar y a patalear. Solo quiere sacar a su prima de allí y explicarle su tremendo error. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? ¿Necesitaban una comitiva para hacerlo o qué?

—No, James. Yo... —Remus lo dice en voz baja, casi como si fuera un susurro—. Rose, es lo mejor.

—¿Perdona? —A pesar de que Albus sigue sujetándola, parece que ya no está. Se ha girado completamente para mirar al que se supone su novio. Si pudiera ver su rostro Albus sabe que vería a esa Rose pequeñaja con coletas que recuerda.

—Lunático...

—No. En serio. Será mejor que vayas con ellos. Yo no... _eso_.

—No, no, no... ¿estás cortando conmigo? —su voz se agudiza y parece estar a punto de echarse a llorar—. No puedes hacer eso. Ellos... no les hagas caso, de verdad...

Remus no la contesta. Baja la mirada y se cruza de hombros, indicando que la conversación ha terminado. Rose lucha un poco más, pero al final se deja llevar escaleras arriba.

* * *

Rose se vuelve una marioneta dócil que se deja sentar en la cama de Albus sin siquiera hacer un ruidito de protesta. Está pálida, tiene los ojos desorbitados y los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado allí abajo? —pregunta Scorpius cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Albus le mira de refilón ates de devolver toda su atención a su prima.

—Rose, es lo mejor. De verdad.

Le pega. Albus tarda un par de segundos en procesar que el picor que se extiende por su mejilla se debe a su prima. Le ha dado con el revés de la mano.

—Imbécil, no necesito a otro James.

Se refiere a su James, claro. El de su tiempo. El que hincha el pecho y repite las frases de su tío.

—No lo entiendes.

Scorpius se sienta al lado de Rose y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que entender? —pregunta ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Scorpius. Ella siempre hace eso.

—¿Qué pasa, Albus?

Suspira, tumbándose en la cama. Justo al lado de Scorpius.

—Remus no ha sido sincero contigo. Es... _peligroso_ que salgas con él.

—¿Qué? —Es Scorpius el que gira la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. Para asegurarse de no haber oído mal.

—Que somos unos idiotas. Lo conocemos. Hemos oído hablar de él miles de veces y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

—Ve al grano.

Si hubiese tenido a Rose a su lado, está seguro de que le habría dado un codazo o algo.

—El padre de Teddy era un hombre lobo —murmura mirando el techo—. Es probable que lleve años siéndolo.

Uno, dos, tres...

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —Vuelve a ser Scorpius, que se ha girado ligeramente hacia él.

—Yo...

Rose se levanta antes de que pueda responder y sale de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

* * *

Cuando se levanta, en lo primero que piensa es en que su prima ha ido corriendo a buscar a Remus y ha hecho algo absurdo. Como jurarse que su licantropía no era... _problemática_. Seguro que no lo ha pensado. En lo peligroso que es para ella.

Sin embargo, cuando bajan a la Sala Común ella está allí, esperándolos. Sola y con expresión de no haber dormido especialmente bien.

—No me gusta —declara nada más verlos.

Albus no tiene fuerzas para preguntarle qué es lo que no le gusta. Simplemente se acerca a ella y la abraza.

—A ninguno nos gusta —murmura apartándose—. Es mejor que...

—No voy a hacerlo —dice. Está medio apoyada sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones—. Es absurdo, ¿no?

—¿El qué? —le ofrece Scorpius para que se explique.

—La madre de Teddy lo hizo, no le dio miedo. La tía Fleur se acuesta todas las noches con el tío Bill. Ellas no... ¿Por qué la simple idea me da tanto miedo?

—Eres sensata —responde con simplicidad Albus—. Además, sabes que es lo mejor para Teddy.

Ni siquiera sabe si Teddy seguirá existiendo. Si él mismo seguirá existiendo.

—Es deprimente —murmura bajando la mirada.

Alarga la mano, antes de que lo haga Scorpius, y le acaricia el dorso. Intentando consolarla.

—No volverá a pasar, yo...

No termina. Tampoco es como si hiciera falta: Albus la entiende. Entiende lo que quiere decir. Están allí y, mientras continúen, el romance parece fuera de lugar. Lo ha entendido, aunque sea con miedo.

—¿Qué vamos a esperar de la vida? —Es una pregunta al aire, que no llega a recibir respuesta.

—Sois imbéciles.

La frase suena detrás de ellos. Albus pega un salto, alejándose un poco de su prima. Es Lily, está parada justo a la entrada de la Sala Común. Lleva una túnica sencilla y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Yo os... —Se detiene y les mira detenidamente—. Os defendí, ¿vale? Me peleé con James cuando fueron a advertiros. Les dije que erais buenas personas, que solo estabais preocupados.

Oh. Ahí venía.

—Lo que le habéis hecho a Remus... No tenéis derecho.

—Nosotros no...

—No, cállate. Él es una buena persona. Se preocupa por los demás. Tiene derecho, ¿vale?

Claro. No es un secreto tan absoluto. Si Severus Snape lo sabe, ¿qué les hace pensar que Lily Evans no está al corriente de su situación?

—No es eso —murmura. Aunque sí que lo sea. Porque, en el fondo, ¿qué más iba a ser?

Lily asiente. Tiene los labios apretados y las aletillas de la nariz vibran. Está intentando controlar su respiración. Controlarse.

—Dumbledore quiere veros —dice volteándose—. La contraseña es Esputos de Azúcar.

El cabello rojizo le ondea al voltearse y Albus tiene la sensación de que han metido la pata hasta el fondo. Que deberían haber actuado e otra manera. Quizá, si tuvieran un giratiempos...

* * *

Suben las escaleras hasta el despacho del director. Han hecho el camino hasta allí en silencio, como si fueran a recibir una condena.

Solo hay un motivo por el que los llamarían. Han encontrado la forma de llevarles de vuelta a su tiempo. O, en el peor de los casos, todo lo contrario.

No lo han dicho en voz alta, pero están asustados.

Mucho.

Dumbledore está allí, sentado y esperándoles. Frente a él, de pie, está la esbelta figura de la profesora McGonagall. Nada más oír el resorte de la puerta se gira un poco y los mira. No es esa mirada severa que acostumbra y que parece especialmente dedicada a ella. Casi es... ¿compasiva?

—Albus, Rose, Scorpius. Por favor, sentaros. —Dumbledore se ha levantado para señalarles tres sillas dispuestas frente a él—. ¿Cómo estáis pasando estos días?

Sueltan un murmullo que podría significar casi cualquier cosa.

—Suponía. Supongo que os preguntaréis por qué os he llamado.

Por un momento, Albus se pregunta si tendrá algo que ver con Remus Lupin y su condición. Nadie lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Hasta en sus tiempos la matriculación en el colegio con alguien con esa _condición_ resultaba delicada.

—Los inefables que investigaban el tema, vuestro caso, nos han mandado una lechuza esta mañana. —Dumbledore hace una pausa que dedica a observarlos por encima de sus gafas de media luna—. Antes de daros la noticia, quiero deciros que no es una respuesta definitiva. Y que seguirán investigando, simplemente... Bueno, es lo que ellos me han enviado.

Albus asiente. Cada instante que pasa está más y más nervioso. No tiene claro que quiera seguir escuchando al director. Porque ya lo sabe.

Merlín, claro que sabe lo que va a decir.

—Dicen que desde el pasado, vuestro pasado por supuesto, no pueden hacer nada. Si hay alguna manera de volver a vuestro tiempo será a través de alguien del presente, el vuestro claro. —Vuelve a callarse. Albus nota como Rose le agarra la mano. Baja la vista, casi sorprendido. Se está aferrando como si fuera el fin del mundo—. Y que, aún en el caso de conseguirlo, lo más probable es que vuestro regreso fuera a costa de perder años de vida. Muchos.

—Lo que el profesor Dumbledore está diciendo —interviene la profesora McGonagall con un deje de cansancio en la voz, quizá de irritación— es que debéis considerar que este es vuestro nuevo hogar. Quizá de manera definitiva.

Albus cierra los ojos. No quiere pensar que está tan lejos, tan jodidamente lejos. Su padre ni siquiera existe. No sabe si volverá a ver a sus hermanos o si que el simple hecho de bajar a desayunar cambiará el transcurso de la historia.

Rose tenía razón.

¿Qué se supone que van a esperar de la vida?


	10. Epílogo

### El inicio de una nueva vida

Albus abre la puerta de la primera habitación que ve. Así, a simple vista, no es más que un sitio pequeño, de paredes desnudas y que tiene una fea mancha de humedad.

Aun así es perfecta. Cumple todas sus expectativas.

Cuando vuelve al salón ve a Rose y a Scorpius hablando con la de la agencia. Van a hacerlo, van a alquilar ese piso gracias a un préstamo que les ha hecho Dumbledore.

—Yo digo que nos la quedemos —murmura imaginándose las posibilidades.

Allí debería haber un gran sofá y, si podían, incluirían una tele muggle. Se pusiera Scorpius como se pusiera. Estanterías, una mesa para tomar el té (que utilizarían como mesa de comedor. Porque en el fondo es más fácil).

—Entonces es un trato —murmura Scorpius sacudiendo la mano de la mujer.

—Bienvenidos a Little Stone número 14.

### Un trabajo nuevo

Entra en la sala y no sabe muy bien qué esperar. Es alargada, tanto que sus paredes se pierden en la inmensidad. Llena de estanterías, con las luces del techo encendidas (que recuerdan a Albus los neones, pero sin llegar a serlo, claro), simplemente, sobre coge.

—De momento... encárgate de que esté limpio.

Parpadea e intenta esbozar una sonrisa. En realidad, el trabajo no estaba tan mal. La paga no era nada del otro mundo, claro, pero tenía posibilidades. Podían enseñarle, podía ascender.

Y le habían escogido a él para hacerlo. Ni a Rose ni a Scorpius.

—Ten cuidado con las Profecías, son muy valiosas, ¿de acuerdo? Contienen toda la historia de Inglaterra —continua hablando el hombre. Es mayor, ridículamente mayor, con entradas pronunciadas y una nariz ganchuda.

—Sí señor.

### Guerra

Rose entra en la casa pálida y herida.

Scorpius corre ante ella y prácticamente la arrastra hasta el sofá, con expresión preocupada. Al final han comprado el sofá: no es el más grande, simplemente es el que se podían permitir.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta obligándola a sentarse.

Albus, que hasta ese momento está estudiando un rollo sobre teoría mágica aplicada a la adivinación, cierra el libro que ha estado consultando y la ira.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta observándola detenidamente. Ve los rotos de su ropa, el moratón que crece desde su mandíbula y se extiende hasta su pómulo.

—Ha sido una tontería —murmura apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y soltando un sonoro suspiro—. Han venido a la editorial. A por el dueño, por ser... un nacido de muggles. Merlín, ¿qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? ¿Dejarles pasar?

Lo dice con lágrimas en los ojos. Albus alarga la mano y le acaricia la pierna, intentando sonreír.

Sabe que está pensando en su madre.

### El favor (narrado por Scorpius)

Ser aprendiz de sanador es una locura de los pies a la cabeza. Empiezas a vivir de la cafeína más que del agua, el sueño y el alimento. Haces horas por todas partes y cada instante parece una prueba.

Lo peor... lo peor es la competencia.

Todo el mundo parece dispuesto a sacarte un ojo y a comérselo si con ello aumentan ínfinamente sus posibilidades para terminar el programa.

Claro, que él es Scorpius Malfoy y, si hiciera falta, lo _haría_. Bueno, es cierto, no les sacaría los ojos. Pero el apellido trae consigo una especie de respeto mezclado con temor.

Con el temor de lo que el dinero y generaciones de ideas erradas han hecho.

Gracias a Merlín, ninguno de sus compañeros saben que si tiene el apellido es por una cuestión práctica. Que no conoce a Abraxas Malfoy y que Lucius Malfoy probablemente lo mataría.

(No, no exagera. Conoce a su abuelo y, lo que es peor, _él_ no le conoce. No como su nieto por supuesto).

—Nos vemos el martes —se despide Shelda. Es una chica bonita, con el pelo castaño y corto. Quizá si no estuvieran metidos en aquella mierda, si no fuera el pasado, ella tuviera edad para ser su abuela (como diría el idiota de Albus) y un montón de cosas más lo intentaría.

—Hasta el martes —responde sin girarse hacia ella, colocando su uniforme en la taquilla que le han asignado.

La gente personaliza las taquillas. Les va poniendo un _algo_ , pero Scorpius... Scorpius tiene un par de libros de medicina para estudiar en los descansos, un paquete con rectángulos de azúcar moreno para echarle al café (o al té, depende del momento) y sus instrumentos de trabajo.

—¡Tú!

No se sobresalta. En realidad, apenas se mueve. Se queda muy quieto intentando pensar. Conoce la voz, por supuesto. Y no necesita girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Para saber quién es.

Y probablemente qué es lo que quiera.

—Lucius —murmura antes de voltearse. Suena raro llamarlo así. Y mirarlo, tan joven. Tan diferente a su apreciado abuelo (incluso a aquel apreciado abuelo que perdía los nervios con el Ministerio de Magia y que emprendía a improperios a todo el que se cruzara en su camino).

Ese Lucius está hecho un asco. En una palabra. Tiene el cabello rubio platino muy corto, despeinado y sucio. La túnica negra y demasiado genérica, no se parece en nada a lo que solían llevar.

Una mano en el abdomen. La mirada desenfocada, barba de varios días.

—¿Ahora sí? —pregunta disfrutando, a pesar de todo, el momento. Lucius Malfoy, el que le atacó y le dijo que desapareciera, estaba allí. Mirándolo de aquella manera, dispuesto a pedirle ayuda.

—Cállate —ordena, apoyándose contra una de las taquillas.

—¿Aurores o la Orden? —pregunta sonriendo. Ve a Lucius arrugar el ceño y hacer un movimiento raro con la mano en la que lleva su varita.

(Sí, va armado. Pero le necesita. Y Scorpius piensa saborear el momento).

—No me jodas —susurra. La mano izquierda la tiene manchada de sangre.

—Tranquilo —murmura dando un par de pasos hacia él con expresión tranquila—. ¿Para qué está la familia?

No se plantea las consecuencias morales de lo que hace. De curar a una persona que es un asesino. Pero también es su abuelo. Y a pesar de todo, de todo lo que han hablado, han decidido, él también tiene derecho a romper ligeramente las reglas.

—Hermano —le llama Lucius. Y Scorpius no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo. Solo sabe que tiene su confianza.

Y eso es más de lo que esperaba.

### 31 de octubre

La cafetera italiana que Rose se empeñó en comprar empieza hervir. Hace un sonido muy característico. Una especie de _fsssshhhh_ que envuelve todo el salón.

Están sentados, observando su despertador como si fuera una especie de ritual. Los tres saben lo que está pasando. Que podrían cruzar el país y _salvarlos_. A pesar de que su relación no acabó siendo la mejor. Tienen en sus manos la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente. De salvarlos.

Albus se levanta a apartar la cafetera del fuego.

Nota sobre sus hombros cada segundo, cada respiro. Nota que podría ir y hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que valieran la pena, aunque fueran a su manera.

Podría ir y matar a Scorpius y a Rose (claro, y a él mismo) de un plumazo. Es ese el miedo que le ata.

Coge tres tazas y las lleva junto a la cafetera a su mesita de café. Albus había pensado que lo suyo era comprar una, pero aquella se la había encontrado tras una guardia en el Departamento de Misterios. Y, oye, tampoco estaba tan mal.

¿A quién le importaba los bordes de mármol resquebrajados y el metal de las piernas curvo y oxidado?

—Voy a por el azúcar y la leche —murmura Scorpius levantándose y dirigiéndose con prisa a la cocina.

Es estúpido, él ya estaba de pie. Nota la mirada de Rose, casi es una disculpa.

—Estoy bien —murmura. Aunque sea mentira. Aunque lleve todo el mes sin dormir bien. No sabe lo que va a pasar.

Solo sabe que necesita que _pase_ , que acabe. Que deje de...

Es egoísta.

Sirve un poco de café y vuelve a sentarse.

23:45.

### Harry Potter

—No lo entiendo, yo soy su familia más cercana. Merlín, _soy su hijo_.

Dumbledore le mira. Es una sombra de fuego, pero aun así está misteriosamente presente. Rojizo, cansado. La guerra ha terminado, aunque de manera inesperada. Sirius Black (vete tú a saber por qué llamaría su padre a su hermano James Sirius por él) ha resultado ser un asesino psicótico. O algo así.

Albus se siente tan cansado, tan triste. Tan jodidamente engañado.

—Petunia es el familiar más cercano a Lily —niega el hombre con suavidad—. Tú no... Mira, te prometo que estará bien.

Se ha atrevido a ir. No sabe por qué es, de pronto, tan importante.

—Lo cuidaría como si fuera mi hijo.

—Lo siento...

—Esa mujer es...

A Dumbledore le da igual.

Y, si no le da igual, no deja que se le note.

### La editorial (narrado por Rose)

Todo está en silencio. Es una de las reglas de la oficina, esa y que siempre haya café a punto. Está sentada en su cubículo, con una pila de manuscritos a un lado y la última novela de un tal Gilderoy Lockhart entre las manos. Rose tiene que admitir que, si es verdad lo que cuenta (que es una historia real), el tío tiene un par de huevos.

Está segura de que a su editor le encantará leerlo. Y hacer una oferta por él.

Tiene posibilidades.

Coge un trozo de pergamino y hace un par de apuntes antes de dejarlo en la pila de los posibles. Tiene una letra alargada y puntiaguda. Su abuela Jane siempre había intentado arreglársela.

Pero Jane ya no está en su vida, así que puede seguir escribiendo las notas que ella quiera.

Esa es...

Esa es su vida. Leer, leer libros y juzgarlos. Es la primera línea. La que se lee toda la mierda y sabe encontrar un diamante en bruto entre todo el carbón. Es más difícil de lo que se piensa.

Quiere ascender y es posible que aquel libro la ayude. Quiere ser la que coge los diamante y los pule. La que tacha capítulos enteros de libros y manda al diablo a los autores más obstinados.

Le gusta mandar.

Coge el siguiente. Sea quién sea quién lo ha escrito se ha molestado en añadirle una encuadernación apropiada.

Nada más abrirlo pierde el color. _Harry Potter. Su historia_. Nota como su garganta se cierra y mira a su alrededor. Odia aquellos libros. Nadie tenía ni idea de nada. Todos los meses recibían alguna edición de la biografía de un niño de tres años que llevaba dos años desaparecido.

(Más o menos).

Cada vez que llegaba uno a sus manos hacía lo mismo.

Lo destruía.

(Y este no fue una excepción).

### El autobús

No lo puede evitar. Lleva meses espiándolos. Necesita verlo, es una necesidad que le crece en la garganta y se extiende por sus extremidades. Siempre ha pensado que sería Rose la primera en caer.

Hasta el día que llegó con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios y anunció que su padre iba a nacer. Estaba contenta de una manera extraña y retorcida. Una manera que solo ellos eran capaces de entender.

Así que él se ha pasado los últimos meses observando. Mirándolo. Es cierto que se parecen muchísimo. Delgaduchos y pequeños (aunque su padre peca en exceso. Le gustaría detener a Petunia y preguntarle qué mierdas pasa. Pero sabe que no debe, que no puede. Que inmiscuirse puede ser peor), con el pelo demasiado oscuro y unas gafas que ocultan los ojos de Lily.

Pensar en Lily siempre le pone triste.

Quiere saludarlo. Quiere que sepa que está allí, que va a estar cuidándolo. Que si necesita, que si lo necesita, irá en un momento. Así que se monta en el autobús y espera a que entren, a que se suban.

Está también su tío Dudley, pero él no es el objetivo. Él siempre ha sido muy grande y fuerte. No le necesita.

(Seguro).

Se levanta. Es un movimiento calculado, un paso detrás de otro. Alarga la mano y sonríe. El niño la toma sin entender nada. Es un apretón cálido, corto y nervioso. Ve en el rostro de Petunia la ira mal contenida.

Se baja.

Sería el momento perfecto para decidir no volverse a lavar las manos.

(Es una lástima que siga viviendo con Scorpius. Seguro que le maldecirá en el mismo instante en el que se dé cuenta de lo que pretende).

### La Mansión Malfoy (narrado por Scorpius)

La mansión familiar, en la que Scorpius se crió, no se parece en nada a la que se abre frente a él. Es... distinta. Tiene más antigüedades, más cuadros, más jarrones. Parece la acumulación de generaciones y generaciones.

—Gracias por venir, Scorpius.

Sonríe. Con los años, sobre todo gracias a la guerra, se ha convertido en una persona de confianza para Lucius Malfoy. Lo llama hermano. Eso debe pensar que es: su hermano. Un bastardo del que se supone que es su bisabuelo.

Pero Scorpius no piensa corregirle. Así que sonríe.

—Me has llamado, ¿verdad?

Normalmente jugaría un poco a su juego. Aceptaría una copa, sus halagos y entonces, de manera sutil, se dejaría embaucar.

Aunque sea innecesario porque ya está de su parte.

Lucius parece un poco descolocado.

—Si. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero... —Hace un gesto vago con las manos—. Narcissa se lleva quejando todo el día y pensé que podrías echarle un vistazo. Ya sabes que no le gustan los hospitales.

Le entiende. Así que sonríe con simplicidad.

—Eso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes.

Lo conduce hasta su habitación. En su futuro, durante su niñez, no estaba situado en aquella habitación. Era una habitación del corredor del fondo. No tenía sentido observarlo, por supuesto, desde que todavía no había pasado.

—Adelante —pide abriendo la puerta. Scorpius le obedece.

La habitación de sus abuelos es grande y muy luminosa. Tiene una cama enorme, con postigos, que le recuerdan un poco a las de una princesita o algo así. Su familia siempre ha sido ostentosa a más no poder.

—Buenas tardes, Narcissa.

Ella sonríe, está tumbada en la cama con un camisón de apariencia bastante valiosa. Está perfectamente peinada y, a parte de unas ligeras ojeras, está perfectamente.

A su lado, sentado sobre la cama y vestido con un pijama demasiado serio para un niño, está su padre. A Scorpius le hace gracia mirarlo, pensar que en el futuro será la persona que lo educó.

Y que en el presente, su nuevo presente, no es más que un niñato consentido.

—Hola, Scorpius. Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

—No hay ningún problema. Hola, Draco.

—Ummmph —responde el niño apretando los labios.

Scorpius deja escapar una risita y saca una rana de chocolate y se la ofrece. Por supuesto, vino preparado. Le gusta mimar a su padre. La ironía de todo el asunto.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Narcissa?

### Día de compras (narrado por Rose)

La editorial en la que trabaja está en una segunda planta, en la calle más transitada de todo el Callejón Diagón. Y desde la historia de Lockhart, Rose tiene uno de los mejores despachos (que no cubículos) que hay que ella.

Tiene unos ventanales enormes desde los que puede ver toda la calle. Todos los que van y vienen. A todos los niños que van a hacer sus compras para su primer año de Hogwarts.

Todos los años ha estado atenta a estas fechas, desde que su tío Bill cumplió los once años. Pero este año le resulta más fácil que nunca cuando ve a una marea pelirroja salir del Caldero Chorreante.

Se levanta de un salto y, tras comprobar su aspecto, coge una cesta repleta de golosinas.

Todos los años hace lo mismo, pero éste es especial. Muy especial, a su manera. Es el año en el que su padre empezará el colegio. Y no sabe cómo explicar el orgullo que siente por dentro.

—¡Arthur, Molly! —les llama prácticamente corriendo a su encuentro.

Arthur sonríe. Cree que es una prima lejana o algo así. Tiene tantos primos que le cuesta contar.

—¡Rose! —parece contento de verla. Molly, a su lado, sonríe también. Sus abuelos paternos son dos de las mejores personas que conoce. Con sus cosas y todo.

—¿Qué tal todo?

Le gustaría darles dinero. Sabe que es incómodo y que jamás lo aceptarían. Pero ella tiene más que suficiente. Son tres sueldos en su casa con apenas gastos. Y Merlín, ellos son nueve con uno solo.

—Muy bien. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Los chicos ya tienen ganas de empezar el colegio?

—Estamos todos genial, ¿y el trabajo?

—¡A Percy le han hecho Prefecto! —dice Molly empujando a su hijo al frente. Su tío, que sonríe con prepotencia e hincha el pecho como si llevara una Orden de Merlín

—Eso es estupendo.

### La foto

Rose se sienta sobre uno de los brazales del sofá (que ahora es tan grande como puede serlo), y le pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hagrid me ha escrito —murmura Albus ojeando viejas fotos. No tienen muchas. Siempre les ha dado algo de apuro hacérselas. Por si algún día vuelven al futuro y resulta que dejan toda aquella información en el presente. Olvidada.

—¿Para?

—¿Te acuerdas que en mi casa solía haber un álbum de fotos enorme y de aspecto...? ¿Destartalado?

—Oh —susurra—. ¿Lo hizo él?

Albus mira la foto que tiene entre las manos. Es una de las pocas que tiene con Lily. De antes de que se enfadaran y todo aquello.

—Parece. Se la voy a mandar.

—Pero...

—Lo sé.

Pero ya la ha tenido demasiado tiempo. Ahora le toca a su padre disfrutarla un poco.

(Y la mete con sumo cuidado en el sobre que ha hecho a base de pergamino).

—Espero que le guste.

—Si lo guardó tantos años, seguro que sí.

Y aunque lo dice en pasado, ambos sabe que (en realidad) todavía no ha pasado.

—Yo solía mirar esta foto, ¿sabes?

Salen todos, en una salida a Hogsmeade. Había sido Mary la que los había llamado y los había obligado a posar. Siempre le había dascinado.

Ahora entiende por qué.

### Sirius Black

—Se ha escapado —murmura Albus mirando con una mezcla de furia e incredibilidad el periódico.

—Es natural, ¿no?

—¿Cómo que es natural? —le espeta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya lo sabes, tonto. —Rose, que está vestida con uno de sus pijamas infantiles, se deja caer en el sofá y derrama medio contenido de su taza—. Todos los mortífagos huyeron de Azkaban antes de que empezara la guerra.

Pasado. Presente. Futuro.

Qué ridículo. Qué irónico.

—No voy a permitir que le haga daño a nadie.

—Lo sé —responde ella sin mirarle.

### La boda

—Arthur me ha mandado una lechuza —anuncia Rose girándose hacia ellos—. ¿Os podéis creer que me ha invitado a la boda de Bill?

Hace tiempo que no añade el "tío".

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Ir, desde luego. ¿Quieres venir, Al?

Albus la mira. Rose se parece más que nunca a su madre, con el cabello largo y enredado. Necesita un buen corte.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Scorpius?

—Porque van a estar tus padres, tonto. Y Scorpius la jodería de algún modo, seguro. Como proclamando a todo el mundo lo orgulloso que está de su familia.

(Los mortífagos. Los que casi asesinan a Dumbledore. Los que metieron mortífagos en Hogwarts).

Albus sonríe.

—Y yo que pensaba que me habías escogido porque soy mejor compañía.

Sonríe.

Rose le pega un puñetazo en el hombro.

### La guerra, de nuevo

—Deberíamos luchar.

—No.

—No.

Scorpius y Rose responden a la vez, sin mirarle. Es una decisión cobarde, segura. Que les mantiene a salvo en su cómoda casita perdida de la mano de dios. La casita que los separa del mundo.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo vais a soportar otra vez? ¿Estar encerrados? ¿Tener miedo?

—No —repite Rose con voz autoritaria—. Ya lo hemos hablado muchas vece. Merlín, lo hemos hablado hasta con Dumbledore. Ya sabes lo que opina.

Albus la mira con el ceño fruncido.

No vuelve a hablar con ellos, no de verdad, hasta que la guerra acaba.

### Segundas oportunidades (narrado por Scorpius)

Draco ha vuelto a ir a verle. Está pálido como un muerto y las manos le tiemblan. Scorpius no le culpa, pero no puede dejar de sentir lástima por aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a su padre y que, en realidad, no lo era.

Le quedaba un camino muy largo por recorrer.

—Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo —murmura pasándole un vial de poción tranquilizante. Draco le mira, por encima. Merlín, ¿hará cuánto que no dormirá una noche entera?

No le responde, por supuesto. Scorpius se siente muy viejo al mirarlo. Tiene casi cuarenta años.

Su padre no llega a los veinte.

—Te prometo que todo irá mejor si lo intentas.

—¿Y si yo no quiero intentarlo, tío? ¿Y si todo esto es una especie de...?

Scorpius se muerde el labio. Empieza a estar harto de aquellas conversaciones. Lo que necesita su padre es una buena bofetada.

Suspira y se arma de paciencia.

—El universo no te está castigando, eres tú.

* * *

### El libro (narrado por Rose)

Es enero del año 2012. Rose lo tiene marcado en todos los calendarios. Es el año en el que cambiará su vida para siempre. Es extraño pensar que existen dos Roses. Que existen dos móviles iguales en dos partes diferentes del mundo.

Entre sus manos está un libro muy especial. Fue su novela favorita de infancia y lo ha leído un millón de veces. La diferencia es que esta no es su versión vieja que coge polvo en su armario. Esta es...

Este es el manuscrito.

Cierra los ojos y suspira. El corazón le late muy deprisa.

Se acerca el día... y tiene que tomar una decisión.

* * *

Jane Granger es una mujer mayor y a la que la vida la ha tratado muy bien. A pesar de que ya es abuela, sigue llevando su clínica con su marido. Y tiene suerte de tener una hija que la adora y pasa horas y horas en su casa.

Jane supone que es una especie de compensación por todas las cosas que pasaron antaño. Que los abandonara, que los mandara al otro lado del mundo. Pero no hace falta.

Nunca han tenido que perdonarla porque la entendían.

Siempre lo han hecho.

—Rose está como loca por ese nuevo libro suyo. "Amor en tiempos de muerte". Mamá, te juro que es una novelucha rosa y no sé cómo...

 _Ring_.

Jane comprueba el teléfono y arruga el ceño.

—Es Rose —informa a su hija descolgándolo—. ¿Rose?

—¿Rose? —repite Hermione mirando el reloj y arrugando el ceño.

—Hola abuela. Merlín, no sabes lo que he echado de menos que me llames.

La voz es calmada, aunque mucho más áspera de lo que debería. Tiene un timbre extraño. Hay algo que no coincide.

—¿Está mi madre contigo?

—¿No es muy pronto para que llegues a Hogsmeade? —pregunta ignorándola.

—Abuela, es muy importante. ¿Puedes ponérmela?

Le pasa el teléfono.

—¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Pon el altavoz, niña.

Oye un suspiro al otro lado.

—Mamá, solo quiero decirte que te quiero. —Hermione arruga el ceño. No entiende nada—. No, no me interrumpas. Que te quiero y que nunca me he olvidado de ti. Ni de ti ni de papá, claro. Y que... y que a nuestra manera hemos sido felices. Al, Scorpius y yo, ¿vale? ¿Se lo dirás a sus padres?

—Rose, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Mamá... —La voz se quiebra. Hermione mira a Jane sin entender y ella aprieta los labios.

—Rose, deja de decir tonterías. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Dale un beso a Hugo de mi parte —susurra antes de colgar—. Y a papá.

Hermione parpadea sin comprender.


End file.
